


Bring Me The Horizon

by fallingintoimagination, maddierose



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Canon-Typical Violence, Charles Vane Lives (Black Sails), Explicit Language, F/M, Female Captain, Female Pirate Captain - Freeform, Pirates, Sex, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24179773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingintoimagination/pseuds/fallingintoimagination, https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddierose/pseuds/maddierose
Summary: Gia Teach is Blackbeard's daughter, a ruthless pirate captain who resents her father for abandoning her. Darrien McCarthur is her first mate, who may find himself caught between Gia's ambitions and Max's desires. But the age of piracy is coming to an end, and the life that Gia and Darrien have built for themselves along with it...unless they can find allies. John Silver/OC; Max/OC.
Relationships: Charles Vane/Original Female Character(s), John Silver/Original Female Character(s), Max/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Return to Nassau

**Warnings: mentions of sex**

Captain Georgia Teach leaned over the map spread out across her desk. Each corner was pinned by a heavy weight as she studied their current location. A wild storm had thrown them slightly off-course, meaning they would be delayed in their return to Nassau. Not that Eleanor Guthrie would mind – Gia brought in more cargo than most of the other pirates in the region. The thought made her smile in satisfaction. There were many who had their doubts about a female captain, but so far, she’d proved their uncertainty baseless.

Gia had been the captain of the  _ Black Heretic _ for five years, ever since she’d killed her predecessor. He had been a violent and temperamental man, a tyrant. Although initially Gia had treated him with nothing but respect, he had responded with crude comments and his opinion that a woman could never be a good pirate. Women always fainted at the sight of blood. Which was odd, because Gia hadn’t even felt giddy in the slightest when she’d taken off his head.

The door to her cabin creaked open. Gia didn’t look up from her map, knowing there was only one member of her crew who would enter without knocking. Her first mate and quartermaster, Darrien McCarthur. Once she heard his boots stop in front of her desk, she raised her blue eyes from the map.

“Darrien.”

“Morning,” Darrien greeted casually. No ‘captain’ there, but she didn’t expect it from him. They had an odd relationship, Darrien and Gia. In public, he was as respectful as any other member of the crew. In private, they fell into a comfortable friendship. Or into Gia’s bed, depending on how they felt at the time. The crew had an unspoken acknowledgement of Darrien’s status as the captain’s occasional lover.

“We should be in Nassau tomorrow, if not the day after.” Gia pushed herself up from the desk, her shoulders sore from having hunched over the map for a long period of time. She straightened up, examining her first mate. A grin spread across his face.

“I will be glad to see Siobhan,” he said.

“No doubt she’s still picking pockets,” Gia sighed and rolled her eyes, but she was smiling too. “Three years old and already thieving. Definitely takes after you.”

Darrien tipped her a wink. “But she has her mother’s beauty.”

Something else Darrien and Gia shared, aside from a bed, was a daughter. They’d been lovers since not long after Gia became captain and they had been careless. Gia had fallen pregnant and by the time they had realised, there hadn’t been much they could do about it. Stubborn as always, she had insisted on staying aboard the ship until she reached full term. She’d given birth on Nassau and cared for the baby for the first six months – during which Darrien had been captain.

When Siobhan hadn’t been dependent on Gia, she’d left her with the person she trusted most – her mother, Camilla Dubois. Although disapproving of her daughter’s chosen career path, Camilla had been all too eager to fall into the role of doting grandmother. Although the  _ Black Heretic  _ crew were aware of the child’s existence, Gia had done her best to stop word from spreading about Siobhan. The last thing she needed was someone thinking to use the child against her.

“Quite the charmer, aren’t you?” Gia asked wryly, folding her arms over her chest. “How’s our cargo looking?”

“It’s good.” Darrien stuffed his hands in his pockets. “Better than last time we docked.”

Gia’s smile tightened. “Eleanor will be pleased.”

“Yes, we must keep her pleased,” Darrien reminded her pointedly. Although not enemies, Eleanor and Gia did not much get on. Gia supposed it was because they were both powerful women in their own right, and so they clashed. She couldn’t help but roll her eyes. She knew it was not smart to anger Eleanor.

“Are you going to go wild in the brothel?” she asked, changing the topic.

He smirked. “Never.”

“I like to know where you’ve been, thank you,” Gia said curtly. Their relationship was an open one and neither minded the other sleeping with someone else…but if Darrien was going to fuck a whore, Gia felt she had the right to know.

He shrugged. “I might go to the brothel.”

“Which one took your fancy?” Gia inquired, her voice taking on a rare teasing tone.

“Same one as always,” he replied, and she knew exactly which whore he meant. She was a tiny thing, but very pretty – mocha skin, bright hazel eyes and curly dark hair. She even remembered her name.

“Max, is it?”

“She’s sweet,” he stated.

Gia shook her head slowly. “I doubt you see her for sweetness.”

“We don’t always fuck,” Darrien insisted, making her laugh. Mirth was rare in Gia. She was a woman with a serious disposition, and Darrien was the member of her crew who was most likely to cause some amusement in her.

“So you what, talk?”

“Hush,” Darrien remarked, making Gia narrow her eyes. Even in private, she wouldn’t be spoken to in such a manner. She stepped out from behind her desk, making Darrien watch her closely.

“You don’t hush your captain.”

“What are you doing to do about?” he challenged. She knew that he was making a light-hearted joke, but she still didn’t appreciate it. She strode over to him, very much aware of the difference in their heights as she looked up at him.

“It’s not a smart idea to disrespect the captain.”

“Are you going to punish me?” Darrien asked with a smirk.

“I could.” She tossed her dark hair over her shoulder. “Or you could apologise.”

He scoffed. “I don’t apologise.”

Gia wasn’t entirely certain that she believed that. She raised her eyebrows, sure that he must have apologised to her at some point or another. She walked over to her desk and poured herself some wine despite the early hour. Gia was not a big drinker, but faced with the prospect of Eleanor Guthrie, alcohol was sorely needed.

“You could make me forget you were rude,” she declared.

Darrien walked over to her, stepping behind her and making Gia glance back at him. He started massaging her shoulders and she sighed happily. She was tense, and they both knew it. He was prone to helping her destress – whether by working out the knots in her muscles or through sex. He pressed harder, but it was the good sort of pressure. He kissed her cheek and she smiled wryly.

“Thank you. That will be all.”

“So commanding,” Darrien teased.

“Was there anything else?” Gia spun to face him, raising her eyebrows. When he shook his head, she made a shooing motion with her hands. “Good, then stop mocking me and go back to bed.”

* * *

Darrien twirled the bright pink flower in his hand as he wandered into the brothel. He weaved amongst the various people smoking and drinking, not caring for any of the women that were parading around the place. The room he wished to enter was upstairs and towards the back of the place. He tapped lightly on the wood, hiding the flower behind his back. It had been too long since he had seen Max, and he was eager to allow himself to get lost in her eyes.

"Come in." Max called from the other side of the door.

Darrien pushed it open, shutting it behind him as he strode into the room. He smiled warmly at her, watching as she moved over to him, returning his smile. "Good morning."

"Darrien." She greeted him, kissing his cheek. He only ever saw her when he came to the brothel, it had been that way ever since he had met her.

"How have you been?" He pulled the flower from behind his back, handing it to her. Since he had first begun visiting her, the two had developed an interesting relationship. Darrien treated her with a respect she was unused to, and often brought her back gifts from his hunting trips.

"I've been well." She answered as she sniffed the flower, taking in the sweet aroma. "How has the sea been?"

"Same as always. She never changes." He sighed heavily as he flopped on the bed. It was nice to be lying on a bed after being at sea for so long. He loved being on the ship, but sometimes he just wanted a comfy bed and a woman to warm it.

"Is that good or bad?" She asked as she sat beside him on the bed, her fingers trailing over his arm.

Darrien pulled her to him, pushing a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "Both. She can be rather cruel."

"Was Eleanor satisfied with your haul?" Max questioned, tracing patterns on his chest.

"Of course she was." He grinned, letting his eyes rake over her form as she stretched out against him. A smirk danced at her lips and he shook his head, knowing that she doing it on purpose. He ran his fingers up her thigh, pulling her closer. "I have something for you."

"You do?" She gasped at the sensation, feeling his warm fingers against her inner thigh.

"Of course I do." He chuckled, pulling the bracelet from his pocket and placing it in the palm of her hand.

"Thank you." She smiled, slipping it onto her wrist and snuggling up against him. "How is the captain?"

"She is well." He told her, not wanting to speak about Gia. He loved her, after all they shared a child together, but he also enjoyed his time away from her. She could be very demanding when she wanted to be.

Max nodded, going back to examining her bracelet. "It's very pretty."

"Just like you." He nuzzled her neck, closing his eyes as he let himself relax. He felt that he never could relax on the ship, due to past experiences on different ships. It was nice to be somewhere with someone that he felt completely comfortable with. "Can we just sleep tonight?"

Max nodded, running her fingers through his hair as he rested his head on her chest. It was growing closer to evening, but she also understood that he was tired due to him only having just returned from the sea. "Of course."

"Good." He yawned, burying his face in her hair as he felt the familiar feeling of fatigue wash over him like the waves did during a storm. He could faintly feel her fingers trailing up and down his back, and fell asleep to the sensation as he allowed himself to completely relax for the first time in a few weeks.

* * *

Nassau had changed in the few months since Gia and her crew had last been there. Once she’d made sure the men were busy – which wasn’t at all hard, as most of them were eager to visit the brothel – Gia went to visit Eleanor Guthrie. The cargo was still in the process of being unloaded, but she wanted an estimate of how much she was going to be making from her latest venture. It didn’t take her long to be admitted into Eleanor’s office. When your last name was ‘Teach’ in the world of piracy, you rarely had to wait for anything.

“Gia.” Eleanor looked up from a letter she was writing, gesturing to the seat across from her. There was no love lost between the two women, for several reasons. Darrien had once compared them to alpha wolves fighting for control of a pack. They were around the same age. Eleanor had been the reason that Blackbeard was no longer welcome in Nassau – something Gia didn’t particularly care about, but a fact nonetheless.

“Why isn’t Hornigold’s flag flying?” Gia inquired, slinging one leg over the arm of her chair just because she knew it would annoy Eleanor. Benjamin Hornigold was a pirate captain who was in charge of the fortress atop the hill. Under his watchful eye, Nassau was protected from any threatening ships that might try and enter the harbour. Yet if his flag was not flying, did that mean he was no longer there?

“He was removed from the fortress.” Eleanor’s lips pressed together in displeasure.

Gia’s eyes widened slightly. “By who?”

“Charles Vane,” the blonde responded coolly. The name made Gia’s hands ball into fists of anger. It was true that she did not know Charles Vane all too well, but it didn’t stop her from hating the man. Blackbeard had taken Vane under his wing. He’d regarded the younger pirate as a son to him. The thought filled Gia with bitterness every time. She hadn’t been good enough for him, but Charles was, because Charles was a man.

“How did that happen?” Gia demanded, leaning forward.

“It’s a long story,” Eleanor replied testily, indicating that she didn’t particularly want to talk about it. She regarded the dark-haired woman coldly. “I thought you came here to discuss your cargo. Was I wrong?”

“No, by all means.” Gia shifted out of the chair and headed over to the balcony, swinging open the doors so she could look out at the harbour. “Tell me how much my cargo is worth.”

“The tobacco seems to be all in prime condition,” Eleanor said, but as she spoke, Gia’s breath hitched. She caught sight of a ship she recognised all too well, a ship that she had never seen in Nassau before. It had been years since she’d seen the flag, but there could be no doubting it. Swinging around to face Eleanor, she pointed an accusing finger at the sea, stopping the woman mid-sentence.

“How long has that ship been here?”

“Excuse me?” Eleanor frowned. “Which one?”

“ _ Fancy _ ,” Gia practically spat the word. She wondered if Darrien was aware of the ship in the harbour, but didn’t see any point in ruining his fun just to inform him. They could speak in private later.

“It arrived about an hour after you did,” Eleanor looked confused. “Why?”

“Look, never mind. I’ll be back to discuss payment with you tomorrow.”

Before Eleanor could object, Gia strode out of the office. She very much doubted that there were many, captains or otherwise, who would get away speaking to Eleanor that way or arranging the meetings. But Gia was not just any captain, and if Eleanor was smart, she’d remember that.

* * *

Gia travelled up the dirt road to some of the houses outside the town centre. Once she’d seen her crew settled in, she surmised that it was time to visit her mother and daughter. Gia either travelled alone or with Darrien. She didn’t bring the rest of the crew to this place. Siobhan was something personal. She rapped her knuckles against the white wood of the front door, and it opened to reveal the familiar sight of Gia’s mother, Camilla.

Despite being in her early fifties, Camilla was still an attractive woman, with curly chestnut hair and warm brown eyes. She had been the first wife of Edward Teach – now known as the notorious pirate Blackbeard. Gia couldn’t remember how old she had been when her father had left her and Camilla. Younger than five, most likely. Camilla had been involved in trading silks and other fabrics in Nassau, but now Gia provided her income.

“Mother.”

“Gia.” Camilla smiled fondly. Despite the fact that her marriage hadn’t exactly panned out, she still loved her only child dearly. “Come in, sweetheart.”

“How is she?” Gia asked as she slipped inside, closing the door behind her.

“She is well.” Camilla led her daughter into the dining room, where a toddler with curly dark hair was eating messily at the table. The little girl looked up with big blue eyes, her face lighting up when she saw who was with Camilla.

“Hello, darling,” Gia said.

“Mama!” Siobhan cried, reaching out to her. Gia picked her up, heart swelling with love as she kissed her cheek. She hadn’t meant to become a mother, but she would never abandon Siobhan. Although she didn’t care for her full-time, she made sure her child knew she was wanted and loved. Something her father had never bothered to do.

“Have you been behaving for Nana?”

Siobhan nodded fervently. “I have!”

“She has her father’s mischief,” Camilla noted with a slight smile.

“Of course she does.” Gia stroked her daughter’s curly hair. The child threw her arms tightly around Gia’s neck. There were few people in this world that Gia would do anything for, but those people would have to be Siobhan and Camilla. “Did you want to see Papa too?”

“Yes, where is he?” Siobhan craned her neck to look over Gia’s shoulder, as if expecting to see Darrien there.

“He’s in town, he’ll come by soon,” Gia assured her, knowing fully well that Darrien had gone to the brothel, something she didn’t particularly want to say in front of Camilla and Siobhan.

“Did you get me something?” Siobhan asked.

“Of course.” Gia set her on her feet. “Cover your eyes.”

Siobhan obediently covered them, and Gia reached into her pocket to draw out a gold necklace. She fastened it around her daughter’s neck, kneeling down in front of her. Siobhan drew her hands away and inspected her new present.

“What do you think?”

“It’s shiny,” Siobhan declared. “It’s pretty.”

Gia eased herself to her feet and crossed over to Camilla, handing her mother a ring. She knew her turn to piracy hadn’t been easy for her mother at first, when she’d run away at seventeen after a local merchant, a rich man, had tried to pressure her into marrying him. But that had been a decade ago, and Camilla seemed to have accepted that Gia was her father’s daughter, as much as she despised him.

“It’s beautiful. Thank you.”

“I know you don’t approve of my occupation, but I’m still going to get you lovely things,” Gia remarked.

“I know, and I also know I can’t stop you.” Camilla shook her head slowly. She’d tried to convince Gia out of it, but Gia knew her options were that or settle down and marry, and she wasn’t the settling down sort. “Will Darrien be here for dinner?”

“Darrien does as he pleases.” Gia waved a dismissive hand at the mention of her first mate. “Don’t set a place for him. If he comes, he can eat what’s left over. Don’t you think, Siobhan?”

She glanced at her daughter, who pouted. “He’s never here.”

“He will be, my love,” Gia assured her.

* * *

In the end, Gia was wrong about Darrien. He arrived before dinner, while she was reading to Siobhan. The little girl sat in her mother’s lap, utterly absorbed in the story. When she heard the knock on the door, Gia turned her attention on Camilla, who was preparing the evening meal.

“Mother, can you get that? It’s probably Darrien.”

“Of course.” Camilla left the kitchen to open the door, and Darrien peered inside. Gia stopped reading to her daughter, and Siobhan looked curiously towards the door, hopeful.

“Papa?”

“There’s my beautiful girl.” A delighted smile crossed Darrien’s face as he crossed over, picking Siobhan up from where she’d been nestled comfortably.

“Papa!” she cried happily, hugging him. He held her close, and Gia could not help but marvel at the fact that though they were an odd family, they were a happy one. It was more than she had hoped for, especially considering her own early years.

“I’ve missed you,” Darrien said.

“You’re late,” Siobhan reprimanded, causing Gia to smirk. She’d certainly inherited that tone from her. She immediately become preoccupied with the necklace her mother had given her, showing it to Darrien. “Look. Shiny.”

“It is very,” Darrien said, and proceeded to start tickling her, to the toddler’s gleeful squeals. Gia couldn’t help but shake her head. As much as it was lovely to see Darrien interact with her, she didn’t want to have to put up with an overexcited child.

“Don’t get her too worked up,” she warned, before pushing herself to her feet and setting the book down on the lounge. “I also have news.”

Darrien raised his eyebrows. “What news?”

Gia glanced at Siobhan meaningfully. “Not here.”

Camilla, seeming to sense the two wanted to have a private discussion, walked over and took Siobhan from her father. Offering her mother a grateful smile, Gia gestured for Darrien to follow her onto the front porch. Once he did she allowed her tension to show, shoulders stiffening.

“We might have a problem.”

Her first mate frowned. “What is it?”

“Hornigold and his men don’t hold the fort anymore.” Gia gestured vaguely toward the top of the hill. “Fucking Vane does.”

Darrien’s eyes flicked toward the fortress. “What are we planning to do about it?”

“I don’t know. Nothing yet.” Gia shook her head. There were too many things making her tense in Nassau at the moment. Charles Vane was the lesser of two evils. She began to pace. “He’s not the only issue. A ship docked about an hour after us, apparently. I didn’t expect them in Nassau, they usually dock in Port Royal.”

“Which ship?” Darrien asked.

“Ned Low’s ship.” The words were enough to stun her first mate into silence, and to acknowledge that they did indeed have a serious problem. “You remember him?”

“Of course I do,” he insisted.

Gia and Darrien’s first and only meeting with Ned Low had not been a pleasant one. It had been during the early months of Gia’s pregnancy with Siobhan. The  _ Black Heretic _ had gotten a lead about a merchant ship transporting many barrels of expensive wine. So of course they’d done what they did best, attacked and started loading the wine onto their own ship. Only while they still on the job, the  _ Fancy _ had pulled up beside them. The captain, Ned Low, had received the same lead, only from Port Royal. He hadn’t been thrilled to realise that he’d been beaten, especially not once he realised the captain of the  _ Black Heretic _ was a young woman.

Low had insisted on speaking to Gia to try and work out some sort of arrangement. Not seeing a way out without fighting, Gia had agreed. Only once they’d gone into his cabin, Low had quickly shown his violent side. He had started choking her, telling her that she was just a woman, and he was about to remind her of her place. Fortunately, Darrien had sensed something amiss and come looking for his captain. Once he’d seen Low choking her, he’d acted on instinct and stabbed him in the eye. Although the  _ Black Heretic _ crew had managed to get away without incident, Gia had always been concerned Low might want vengeance one day.

“Good, because I doubt he’s going to be thrilled to see us.” Gia shook her head slowly. She was concerned, but more for the safety of her child than for her own wellbeing. She could handle Low. She couldn’t handle Low knowing about her daughter. “We can stay for dinner tonight, but after that, we head back into town and stay there until he leaves. I don’t want that man knowing about Siobhan.”

Darrien nodded. “I can handle that.”

Gia raked a hand through her dark hair in frustration. Ned Low in Nassau, Charles Vane in control of the fort…what the fuck was the world coming to? Darrien sensed her unease and embraced her, but Gia didn’t like being coddled.

“I’m fine, Darrien.” She drew away from him, meeting his gaze. “Low thinks I’m weak because I’m a woman. I cannot afford to look weak.”

“You aren’t weak.” Darrien rested his hands on her upper arms. “You and I both know that.”

“Yes, but us thinking that isn’t enough,” Gia said. She had worked hard to cement her reputation, harder than any man because of her gender. Women were often seen to be bad luck on ships, let alone the thought of a woman captaining one. Yet Gia had proven to her crew time and again that she was a strong and capable captain. If Low proved a threat, she would have to prove it publicly. Gia wouldn’t back down from a challenge, and she certainly wouldn’t be threatened or intimidated.


	2. Low Blow

**Warnings: violence**

Alexander yelped as Darrien grabbed him by the waist, the two of the sprawling in the sand. Ever since Darrien had joined their crew, Gia has been insistent on him teaching them how to fight, due to his years as a mercenary. Darrien’s experience meant that when they were training whilst docked, he usually ended up winning. Alex, the  _ Black Heretic’s _ boatswain, pushed himself to his feet as Darrien rolled to his before throwing a punch. Alex was lucky enough to move out of the way, using the opening to land a kick to Darrien’s chest.

The other man staggered back, before squaring his shoulders and tackling Alex again. The two hit the sand hard, with Alex managing to get the upper hand for a moment before Darrien through him off again. Both of them were panting as they got to their feet, mutually agreeing that they had had enough training for the day. They didn’t want to spend their entire break on land brawling with each other. There were other things to consider, like drinking and women.

"You're too slow." Darrien grinned at him, and Alex knew it was in reference to the fact that the other man had knocked him to the ground twice in a row.

Alex shook his head, grabbing himself some water. "How's your child?"

"She is well. It is nice to see her." Darrien smiled, grabbing himself some water as well. Not many outside of the crew knew that he had a child, and even fewer knew that it was with Gia.

"How was Max?" Alex winked at him, knowing that Darrien had spent the night there previously. The whole crew knew the one place he visited first when they finished up a hunt.

"I am playing a dangerous game with her." Darrien chuckled, sitting down on the sand and glancing over the ocean. He knew that his feelings for Max were going to complicate things with both her and Gia. "I have feelings that I should not."

"Romantic feelings?" Alex asked as he sat down beside him, resting his forearms on his knees.

"Yes." Darrien nodded, raking a hand down his face. How he felt was beginning to confuse him. The last time he had felt like this for someone, it had gone nowhere.

"You and Gia?" Alex was slightly confused of the mention of Darrien having feelings for Max. He had always thought that he and Gia were a couple of some kind considering they had a child together.

"We merely fuck for fun." Darrien explained. It was the simplest way to put their relationship. "Why? Do you have something you wish to say?"

"Just unsure why you are so interested in a whore." It didn’t make sense to Alex, and nor did it make sense to Darrien. To start with Max had just been his favourite person to sleep with beside Gia, and then things had slowly started to change when they had begun talking and getting to know each other.

“She's an interesting person." It was the best explanation Darrien could offer both of them. He found Max fascinating, and the two of them got along exceedingly well, but there was a feeling in the back of his mind that the woman didn’t feel the same way he did.

* * *

With all the chaos occurring in Nassau, Gia felt that it was only right she went and had a drink in Eleanor’s tavern to calm her nerves. Rum was her drink of her choice, usually straight. Gia was of average height for a woman, but even for a woman, she held her drink well. She was on her second glass of rum when she saw Ned Low and his company enter the tavern. She rolled her eyes, but a shiver ran down her spine at the sight of the scar Darrien had left him with.

Low must have sensed her looking his way, because the next thing Gia knew, he was heading in her direction. Her fingers tightened around her glass, shoulders stiffening. Her last encounter with Low had not been a nice one, and she didn’t expect this one to be much better. It had been years, but she doubted he had forgiven the loss of his eye.

“Gia.” His tone was deceptively pleasant. “It’s been a while.”

She turned to look at him with a wry smile. “How’s the eye?”

Low’s own smile vanished. “How’s it look?”

“Like someone stabbed you in it.” Gia couldn’t help but feel smug that she had managed to irritate Low already. “I wonder who.”

Low cast his gaze around the tavern. “Where is Darrien?”

“Oh yes, I had almost forgotten dealing with a female captain was insulting to you.” Gia turned to face him, blue eyes narrowing. If she had a gold coin for every time someone had ignored her and assumed Darrien was the captain, she would be a very wealthy woman.

“You shouldn’t be captain,” Low said derisively.

“Because I have tits I shouldn’t be captain?” Gia raised her eyebrows. “Tell that to my men. They respect me. My first mate stabbed you in the eye out of loyalty to me.”

Low laughed mirthlessly, but they both knew she was right. No matter how much he disrespected her, her crew were fiercely devoted to her. She didn’t rule them through fear or intimidation. She trusted them and treated them like equals and in return, they never questioned her choices.

“I seem to remember you laughing about this once before. I wonder if you recall what happened after.”

Low stepped closer to her, right into her space. As a girl, Gia would have cowered away from him, but now she raised her chin at the threat he posed. Low wanted people to fear him. Gia would show him that she was not one of those people.

“Darrien isn’t around to save you from me this time,” he warned.

She scoffed. “You’ll do what? Beat me? Rape me? I’m terrified.”

“You will be,” Low said ominously. Gia laughed in his face and sauntered off. Low thrived off causing fear and hurting people. Violence was a necessity for some, but he enjoyed it. She remembered the delighted gleam in his eyes when he’d been choking her. He’d gained pleasure from her pain and trepidation once, but he wouldn’t again. She’d make sure of that.

* * *

Max raised an eyebrow as she strode into her room, bottle of wine in hand. As per usual, Darrien had made himself comfortable on the bed, except this time he was fully clothed and half asleep. That wasn’t something most men did when visiting a brothel. "Would you like some?"

"Always." He grinned at her, the mention of wine seemingly waking him up. He sat up in bed as she poured them both a glass, sitting down beside him. "Thank you."

Max smiled slightly as he pulled her close to him, planting a kiss on her cheek. She enjoyed the affection Darrien showed, and the way he was gentle with her, without treating her like glass. She figured that had something to do with him being a foot taller than her with broad shoulders and a rather muscular build.

"Captain Low has proven to be interesting."

"In what manner?" Darrien arched and eyebrow, sipping the dark red liquid and savouring the dry taste that came with it.

"He has a treasure hidden aboard his ship, one of great value." She explained to him, leaning against him. For someone so built, he was still comfortable to curl up against.

That piqued his interest. Darrien had had a run in with Low in the past, and had left him with a nice gift, leaving the two of them rather tense for good reason. So to hear he had a treasure aboard his ship made Darrien very curious.

"What treasure?" 

"I do not know. But you have a history with Low, do you not?" Max had heard the name mentioned before, but she didn’t know if their history was a good or bad thing.

"His scar was from me." Darrien told her, finishing his wine and putting the glass on the bedside table.

Max frowned upon finding the information, knowing that there would still be tension between them. Therefore, it made no sense to her that Gia had gone off to speak with him on her own.

"If you have a history with Low, why did your captain go to speak with him?"

"She what?" Darrien’s anger spiked for a moment upon hearing the words leave her mouth. He loved Gia, but also knew she could be stupid at times. “She didn't tell me she was planning to do that. She makes me worry far too much." 

"She is a smart woman." Max reminded him, sipping her wine and noticing that Darrien had put his own glass down. "Are you not drinking?"

"I'm admiring you." He grinned, kissing her cheek. “And I have also finished the wine already.”

Max couldn’t help but shake her head at his words. Of course he had finished it instead of somewhat savouring the taste.

"I'm the only one you ever visit. Why is that?"

Darrien shrugged. Max was yet to know about his feelings for her, and he wasn’t sure that he was ready to share them.

"I like you the most."

* * *

It took Gia a good bit of thinking to come up with a plan. She wanted to show Nassau her strength, to show Low that he should fear her and not the other way around. Then she’d realised she didn’t want him afraid at all – she just wanted him dead. The plan was simple and yet dangerous. She had heard rumours of the treasure Low kept on his ship, so she would go to speak to him about it. She would antagonise him, he would lash out…and then, relishing in his predictability, Gia would kill him.

Low’s men had been suspicious when she had rowed up to the ship, but she had assured them her only intention was to talk to Low. They’d taken her weapons – aside from a small knife she’d slid into her boot, the knife she’d use to kill her enemy. She strolled into the captain’s cabin and Low looked up, brow furrowing in surprise to see her in his territory.

“Gia.”

“I think you have some important information to share.” Gia folded her arms as the door swung shut behind her. “A valuable treasure you have.”

Low chuckled. “You believe the tales being told?”

“I do.” Gia crossed over to his desk, staring him down. “So how about you stop playing games and tell me what you’re really hiding?”

He met her gaze. “I’m not hiding anything.”

“So then you won’t mind if my crew take a look around.” It was a sentence deliberately designed to insult Low, to anger him. Of course he’d never consent to such a thing. The mere suggestion was ridiculous. Even if he had nothing to hide, the  _ Black Heretic _ crew would not be welcome aboard.

“Of course I mind.” Low pushed himself to his feet, jaw clenched. He was reacting just as Gia had hoped. “It is my ship, and you are not welcome.”

“I see.” Gia planted her hands on her hips. “It’s strange, how you said I’d fear you, but you’re the one who seems scared.”

“I’m not scared.” Low moved around his desk, walking over to her. He was barely taller than Gia, but it was the menace he brought with him that made her feel small. She ignored the feeling, watching as his gaze raked over her body. He backed her up against the wall, slamming his hands either side of her head.

“I thought you wanted me to leave,” she said coolly.

Low smirked. “You’ll find a way onto my ship if I let you leave alive, I know what you’re like.”

“So you are planning to kill me,” Gia stated. She knew, of course, that death would not be swift, and that was where she held the advantage. Low would want to toy with her. So she would play this game, and she would win.

She lifted her knee in a hard, sharp motion, kneeing him between the legs. Low groaned in pain but even though he stepped back, he grabbed her before she could slip past him, spinning her to face him. Gia spat at him and he slapped her across the face with enough force to knock her to the ground. Although reeling from the blow, she reached down to her boot for her knife. Low saw the movement and stamped down on her hand, making her cry out.

Grabbing a fistful of her black hair, he tugged hard and flipped her onto her back. Gia’s confidence in her plan was beginning to wane now. Low was no idiot and he realised she was going for a weapon, and he would never let her reach it. He crouched over her with a smirk, punching her in the face.

“When I’m done with you, I’ll go after Darrien next,” Low promised, watching as Gia struggled against him. “His death will be slow. Maybe I’ll even pay your brat a visit.”

Gia tensed at the mention of Siobhan. How did Low know about her child? She didn’t think any of her crew would talk about her daughter, not in front of someone like Low. They’d been sworn to silence on the matter. A dark smile crossed his lips at the fact that the mention of Siobhan had made her stop struggling.

“Oh yes, I know all about your little girl.” Low pinned her arms above her head. “I remember the first time we met, when I was choking you. I felt the bump then, and the rumours about you having a child only confirmed my suspicions. Darrien’s the father, isn’t he?”

Gia responded by head-butting him in the face, hard enough to dislodge Low. Wiping blood from her face, Gia scrambled to her feet. Her eyes flicked to movement in the corner of the cabin, the door opening and Charles Vane entering the fray. He frowned as he glanced between the two, before he reached for Low’s sword on the desk. In one swift movement, as Low turned, Vane brought the sword down and cut off his head.

Gia wiped Low’s blood off her face as his head clattered to the ground. It hadn’t been expecting things to go, and she would never admit she was relieved at Vane’s intrusion. Her initial plan to kill Low had gone awry, especially when he had brought up Siobhan. She had been terrified at the thought of what Low would do to her child, at the fact he knew about her existence.

“Are you alright?” Vane asked.

Gia scowled. “What the fuck do you care?”

“I was just asking.” He set the sword back down on Low’s desk, contemptuous gaze falling to their enemy’s headless corpse.

“I didn’t need your help,” Gia snapped. She liked to think that eventually she would have gotten the better of Low, but deep down she knew what really would have happened. If Vane hadn’t shown up, Low most likely would have beaten her, raped her and killed her – and then gone on to murder Darrien and Siobhan.

Vane raised his eyebrows. “Clearly not.”

“What do you know?” Gia sneered. “I had it under control.”

“You’re welcome,” Vane said sarcastically, causing Gia to stomp over and slap him. She had never liked Vane and while it was true she hated Low much more, if he thought she was going to be thanking him on bended knee for his help, he was very much mistaken.

“I don’t need to be rescued, thank you. Least of all by you. I don’t like you, I thought that was very clear.”

Vane shrugged his shoulders. “Doesn’t mean I’ll let you die. Go back to your crew, Gia.”

Gia shook her head fervently. “I want to know what the treasure he holds is.”

Her rival heaved a sigh, clearly realising that the stubborn woman wasn’t going to be sated until she saw Low’s prize. Gia was pleased when Vane gave her a brisk nod. She didn’t need his permission, but it would be far easier to have his compliance than to cross him. She had already angered one man tonight, she didn’t need to do the same with another.

* * *

Max watched as Darrien rolled around in the sheets, tangling himself up further. His hair had fallen in his face and his chest rose and fell in an even rhythm as he continued to sleep. The sun had only just risen, and Max couldn’t get back to sleep, so instead she sat watching the man in her bed sleep. She pushed a piece of hair from his face, kissing his cheek and laying back down against him, smiling as his arm wrapped around her waist.

She felt him stir and looked up to see he was staring down at her. "Good morning."

“Morning.’ He yawned, his grip on her waist tightening.

"How are you feeling?" She asked as she smiled up at him, resting her head on his shoulder.

Darrien let out another long yawn, shaking his head in attempt to wake himself up. “I am well. Yourself?”

"Very well." Max answered him, moving so that she could press light kisses to his neck.

He groaned louder as she sucked at his neck lightly, her teeth grazing along his neck leaving marks. “You tease me.'

"Would you like me to stop?" She grinned at him, drawing back from his neck so she could look up at him.

Darrien shifted slightly so he was able to brush a stray piece of hair behind her ear, his fingers grazing along her cheek bone in a tender gesture.

“You’re beautiful.”

"You flatter me." She smiled slightly, a small blush creeping across her cheeks.

“No, I speak the truth." He assured her, pulling her close and burying his face in her hair. He missed her when he was hunting, not that he didn’t love the sea.

"You are too charming for your own good." She shook her head, feeling the vibration of his noise of acknowledgment against her neck. "I heard a rumour about you."

“What’s the rumour?” He raised an eyebrow at that, rolling away from her and stretching out on his back.

Max watched him, sitting up and crossing her legs in front of her. She wasn’t sure if what she had heard was true, and if it was, if he would admit it to her.

"That you had a child with your captain. One of Low's men was talking about it, I just didn't know why it was such a secret."

“She wanted it that way." Darrien shrugged. He understood why she did, and he respected that. “I am happy as long as she is happy.”

"Do you love her? Or did you?" It occurred to Max that neither of them knew much about the other, but they had an intimate connection that had become something more than her simply being a whore to bed to him.

“Not in that way. I love her because we have a child together.” He shrugged. It wasn’t something he had ever really thought about. He let out a long yawn as he closed his eyes, content to just lie there for the rest of the day. Max’s questions had stopped and he was more than happy to go to sleep while she went about her day.

The bed shifted beside him as she got to her feet, moving about for a few moments before the bed dipped next to him and he felt the brush of her hair against his arm. He shifted slightly to allow her space to lie beside him, his arm circling around her waist and holding her close.

* * *

Charles Vane examined Gia Teach as they reached the shore. When he’d gone to confront Low, he hadn’t expected to stumble across his former mentor’s daughter on that ship. He watched as she dusted sand off herself, glaring over her shoulder at him. That was the part he didn’t understand, the way she looked at him like he was something to be stepped on. Vane had crossed many people in his years as a pirate, but Gia wasn’t one of them.

“Why are you glaring at me?” he asked. “What did I ever do to you?”

“I don’t really expect you to understand,” Gia responded curtly, but if she was hoping to brush the matter aside, she had another thing coming.

“Then explain,” Vane insisted, folding his arms over his chest.

“You and my father were very close, weren’t you?” The dark-haired woman inquired, gingerly touching her swollen lip. “You were like a son to him. From what I hear, he considered you an heir to his legacy.”

Vane understood now, tilting his head back and releasing a heavy sigh. There was so much bitterness in Gia’s voice. She was jealous, hating the fact that her father Edward had chosen Vane as his successor. When she stepped into the light and raised her chin, despite the pride there, Vane could also see the hurt.

“ _ I _ am his child.  _ I  _ am his heir.”

“I didn’t ask him to treat me the way he did,” Vane argued. He could understand Gia hating Teach for his action, but Vane wasn’t responsible for the choices his mentor had made.

“That’s the problem,” Gia spat, blue eyes flaring with rage. “You didn’t have to fucking ask. Do you know how hard I’ve worked to get where I am?”

“I respect that, Gia,” he said calmly. He wasn’t usually one for placating others, but at this point in time, Gia was the feral one of the two of them. “I’ve never done anything to you.”

“He left me when I was five years old,” Gia’s voice was soft now, but there was no mistaking the pain there. “You were the son he always wanted. He didn’t leave  _ you _ . But none of it would ever have mattered if I was a man.”

Vane knew what it was like to have his heart broken. Eleanor had certainly done it more than enough times. Gia’s heartbreak was of a different sort, yet in some ways it was the same – to love someone with all you had, only to have that love chewed up and spat back out. Gia would just have been a girl when Teach left Nassau, around eighteen or nineteen. But her father had abandoned her long before that.

“You never did anything.” Gia swallowed hard, and in the dim moonlight, Vane could see tears running down her cheeks. “But don’t ask me not to resent you when he chose you instead of me.”

“At least stop hating me, Gia,” he insisted, “I only wanted to help you.”

She scoffed, wiping her eyes angrily. “I’m sure you’ve seen plenty of captains killed in your time. You did it for Eleanor. Because Low threatened her.”

If it had been Eleanor saying that, Vane would have denied it. But he didn’t. Gia was a smart woman and she would see through such a lie. Whatever reasons he might give, they both knew why he had killed Low. It hadn’t been for Gia’s sake, it had just so happened that in doing so, he’d saved Gia’s life.

“I could spread the word about what we found on that ship,” Gia said quietly, and he knew that she was referring to the girl.

His eyes narrowed. “Don’t. This is valuable and dangerous information.”

“What do I get for my silence?” she asked. In that moment all vulnerability he had seen in Gia only moments before had vanished, replaced by steely determination. This was a woman looking to profit from their current situation. Unfortunately, while he wanted to keep the girl’s existence secret, he might have to give Gia something in return.

“What do you want?”

“You hold the fort, correct?” Gia planted her hands on her hips. “You will allow my ship to pass in and out of Nassau as I please.”

After a moment’s silence, he nodded. “Very well.”

“I’m part of the reason Low had that scar, you know,” Gia stated, almost sounding proud about the fact.

“Darrien?” Vane guessed. It was widely known that Gia’s first mate was extremely loyal to her, and would do anything to protect her. In fact, if the whispers were to be believed and Gia really did have a child, it was highly likely that Darrien was the father.

“Low once tried to choke me. Darrien was not pleased.”

“He was always protective of you,” Vane muttered. He wondered if Darrien loved Gia, and from that love came his loyalty. He didn’t know either of them particularly well enough to say for certain.

“I can protect myself,” Gia insisted, sounding insulted. “I know what men like Low are capable of. He wanted me dead, but Low plays with his prey. I expect you want to be thanked for helping me.”

He gave a low chuckle. “I don’t expect anything from you.”

“Good. Continue to do so.” Gia marched off up the beach, head held high. Vane shook his head slowly as he watched her leave. Gia was many things, but Teach’s daughter was certainly one of them.

* * *

Darrien hesitated as he stood outside Gia’s door. He was furious with her, but knew her well enough to know if he walked in yelling at her that it wasn’t going to end well. He let out a heavy sigh as he rapped his fist against the wooden door, raking a hand through his hair to move it out of his eyes. He knew Gia was in her cabin, he could hear her rustling about, that and she informed him most of the time when she was going to leave the ship or her house.

"Come in." She called from the other side of the door, offering him a small smile when she realised it was him. She didn’t have to act as tough around him as she felt she had to with the others at time. Darrien didn’t question the fact that she was in charge despite her being a woman. "Darrien."

“Captain." He greeted her, wandering into her cabin and shutting the door behind himself to ensure that they weren’t disturbed.

Gia put down her compass on her map, leaning against the table. "Can I help you?"

"I heard you went and saw Low." Darrien stood in front of her desk, crossing his arms over his chest. "Are you stupid?"

"Quite the opposite." She frowned, not liking how he was speaking to her. She was his captain and she would be treated with respect, not chastised like a child. She knew he wasn’t happy about her going and seeing Low, and before he could continue to argue with her about it she knew it best to inform him of Low’s fate. "Well, he's dead."

"Charles killed him." Darrien didn’t need to be told that to know that was how it was going to go. "He would've killed you had Charles not been there." 

"Maybe. I wouldn't be a pirate if I was scared of dying though." She rolled her eyes at him, going back to her map. She wasn’t in the mood to be arguing with Darrien.

"Then our daughter would have no mother." Darrien sat down in one of the chairs in the room, kicking his feet up on the table. "He nearly succeeded in killing you. Twice.

"We all know Low toys with his prey, Darrien. He wouldn't have just killed me outright." She reminded him, continuing to move her hands along the map, marking out their next hunting route. "Meaning his capacity for cruelty would have given me the advantage."

Darrien watched her for a moment, leaning back in the chair as she sipped at her wine. He knew he would have to choose his words carefully, even though he wanted to do nothing more than yell at her.

"Don't go meet with someone alone again."

"Excuse me?" Gia glanced up at him, raising her eyebrows. "I'm not a child in need of scolding. I am your captain. Have I ever been harmed by a man? No."

"Because I protect you." Darrien argued. He was her protector, both of them knew that.

"What about before I had you to protect me? I've been a pirate since I was 17. No man has ever beaten or raped me." She ground out through her teeth. "I'm not defenceless, Darrien."

"You act invincible." He stated, his tone even despite the fact that she had just gotten upset at him. “And you get angry when I try to help you because you need it."

"Will you come to my bed later?" She questioned, wanting to change the topic.

Darrien raised an eyebrow at the sudden change of topic. "Do you want me there?"

"Yes, I want you there, Darrien." She told him, finishing her wine and placing her goblet on the table.

"Very well." He nodded, getting to his feet.

"You sound so thrilled. It's not an order." She reminded him, raking a hand through her hair.

"I'm aware. I will see you later.” He told her as he walked out of the room, off to finish his duties before he even thought about relaxing in her bed.


	3. Holding The Fort

**Warnings: sex scene**

John Silver could not help but note that much had changed in Nassau since they had departed. Charles Vane now held the fort, for a start. Yet despite the new challenges they were faced with, he couldn’t help but feel emboldened by the fact that they had discovered the  _ Urca _ gold. However while drinking with some of the crew in Eleanor’s tavern, there was a certain patron that caught his attention.

“Who’s the dark haired woman?” John asked of De Groot, gesturing with his glass toward the lady in question. He had been watching her for a time and found himself curious. Everyone seemed to know who she was, and even other pirates glanced at her with apprehension. She was perhaps the same age as him, late twenties at the oldest.

“Ah.” De Groot followed his gaze. “The one at the bar the staff treat like a queen? That’s Captain Gia Teach.”

“Captain?” John’s eyebrows flew upward. “A woman?”

“Not any woman.” De Groot leaned in close. “Blackbeard’s daughter.”

John took a few moments to process this information, gaze transfixed on the woman, Gia. It was rare for a woman to be on pirate ships in any case, and he didn’t think he’d ever heard of a female captain.

“He had a daughter?” John asked.

“Yes, and you’d be a fool to underestimate her for being a woman.” De Groot took another sip of his beer. “She’s smart and dangerous. She also has a very loyal first mate.”

John considered this. “How loyal?”

“Why, what are you thinking?” De Groot’s terse frown told John that this first mate was  _ very _ loyal. Curious about this woman, John abandoned his glass and went over to the bar to stand beside Gia. Up close she was quite striking – raven-black hair and piercing light blue eyes. He’d have thought she looked like a typical English rose, aside from the nasty bruise on her cheek. She examined him a little warily.

“You’re new.”

“The name’s John Silver.”

She took another sip of her drink. “Gia Teach.”

“Pleasure to meet you.” He offered her a charming smile, but it was met with a raised eyebrow. Usually John’s efforts with women were met with blushing and laughter, but this Gia seemed quite sceptical.

“Is it really? Why?”

“You are a beautiful woman,” he stated. It was true, after all. There could be no denying that Gia was attractive. Yet John was interested in more than just a pretty face. The fact that a woman had managed to become a pirate captain was greatly intriguing to him.

“You are a drunk man,” she responded dryly.

“I’ve only had one,” John insisted, smiling when she didn’t appear convinced. “You don’t believe me.”

“I believe you flatter many women,” Gia drawled, finishing her drink and tapping her fingers on the wooden counter. She cast a sharp look at him with those bright blue eyes of hers. “If you want to share my bed for the night, I’d prefer you just say so.”

“Perhaps I just wish to learn more about you,” he responded. Although he was certainly not averse to bedding women, there were other things that occupied his mind. “I’ve heard you’re Blackbeard’s child.”

Gia scowled. “I am my own woman.”

“Oh, I’m aware. A captain I hear.” When Gia remained silent, John probed further. “Your first mate? Female as well?”

“No.” Gia shook her head. “I am the only woman in my crew. Female pirates are few and far between. Any other questions?”

“Tell me more about your ship,” John insisted. The more he learned about this woman, the more interesting she seemed to become. “What is her name?”

“The  _ Black Heretic _ ,” Gia responded without pause, making John rack his brains. He’d definitely heard it mentioned at least once or twice. Apparently it was a ship that did very well in Nassau, one of Eleanor’s most profitable customers.

“I’ve heard the name.” John nodded. “You’re known for being quite fearless.”

“Many say the same of Flint,” Gia said quietly. It astonished John that she knew whose crew he was on despite never having met him, but he supposed word must travel in a place like Nassau. She’d likely heard him mentioned before, his name uttered in the same breath as that of James Flint.

Gia offered him a slight smile, before brushing past him and walking away, disappearing among the masses that were in Eleanor’s tavern. John raised his eyebrows, quite impressed by the woman. Perhaps Gia Teach was slowly building up a reputation that might one day rival her own father’s.

* * *

Darrien let out a heavy sigh as he sank further into the hot water of the bath. He, like all of the crew, didn’t mind the months of not being overly clean while at sea, but when he arrived home all he ever wanted to do was sink into a hot bath. He ran his hands through his hair before lathering them with soap and scrubbing at the sea salt that was caked in his tangled hair. He happily sank below the surface of the water to wash out the soap, and to ponder his thoughts for a moment before he surfaced again, shaking his hair.

"Darrien." Darrien jumped at the sound of Max’s voice. He had been so lost in thought, and the feeling of being so relaxed, that he had not heard the door open.

He glanced over his shoulder at her, shifting so he was facing her. "Max."

"I did not mean to startle you." She watching as he grabbed his shirt and tugged it on over his head before stepping out of the bath and grabbing the rest of his clothes.

Darrien smiled at her, shaking some excess water from his hair as he felt it dripping onto his shirt and sticking the fabric to his skin. "It's alright."

"Flint’s crew arrived in Nassau." Max informed him as she handed him a towel, watching as he rubbed it against his hair in an attempt to somewhat dry it. "None of them have been permitted to visit the brothel."

"So you are losing business." Darrien commented, assuming that’s what she was talking about. He didn’t know why she would bring it up otherwise.

"Not that. It's strange, don't you think?" She asked, moving behind him as he stood in front of the mirror, dumping the towel he had used to dry his hair.

"Perhaps." He nodded, glancing at himself in the mirror. Sometimes he wondered how he had survived his earlier years of life, and was surprised he had not come away with more scars.

Max rested a hand on his shoulder blade, glancing up at him as he looked over his shoulder at her. "What happened to your back?"

"I was a mercenary once." He commented, turning to face her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You were hurt?" She questioned, having not asked him a lot about his past, not that he offered up much information about it either.

Darrien nodded in answer, kissing the top of her head. "I was. Often."

"I am sorry to hear that." She murmured, resting her head on his shoulder as he held her close to him. "Do you know why I like you more than most men?"

"No. Why do you?" Darrien had never thought about the real reason she liked him more than the others. He didn’t think it was a money thing, so he had always assumed it was because of his good looks.

"I was raped by Charles Vane's men, when I crossed him. It is not an uncommon fate for women, especially those in questionable occupations. But your captain, you made sure things like that never happened to her." Max explained, kissing his cheek. She admired that he wasn’t the type of man to use women, or to let other men use them. It was a rare quality to be found, especially in pirates.

"No one will hurt you again while I'm alive." He promised her, holding her close to him.

"You have been very kind to me." She smiled as he kissed her cheek tenderly. "Are you and Gia still sleeping together?"

"Sometimes. Why? Would you like me to stop?" Darrien arched an eyebrow. He didn’t mind her asking, but she had never questioned his relationship with Gia before. It made him curious as to why she was asking.

"No, I was just curious. Whose bed you share is not my concern." She shrugged, pushing a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Sometimes I wish you only shared mine." He admitted, reaching down to grab her legs just below her ass, lifting her up easily and smirking as she let out a surprised squeak.

"I could not do that unless I was compensated for losses the brothel would otherwise suffer." She wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her across the room.

"You know I can afford it." He told her, dropping her on the bed and leaning over her, supporting his weight with his arms on either side of her head.

Max looked up at him, biting her lip. "Is that what you want?"

"It doesn't matter what I want. It's your life." He told her, kissing her briefly before flopping beside her on the bed. He hooked an arm around her and pulled her close to him, growing impatient for her answer. "Well?"

Max nodded slowly. She cared for Darrien, but she was unsure how deeply. "I would like that."

"I will make the arrangements then." He informed her, tracing patterns on the base of her spine as she curled up to his chest.

* * *

Gia had few books on her ship, so she always made use of Camilla’s small library when she came to see her mother and Siobhan. She was perusing one such novel when she was interrupted by Darrien, who strode in without knocking as usual. Accustomed to such disturbances, Gia marked her page in the book before closing it, setting it down on the bedside table.

“Darrien.” She patted the spot beside her on the bed, watching as her first mate made himself comfortable. “Did I tell you what I found on Low’s ship?”

“No.” Darrien frowned. “You never did.”

“A girl. He’s taken her up to the fort.” Gia rolled onto her side. “Her name is Abigail Ashe. I thought I recognised her last name, and I was right. Her father is the governor of another colony. No one else except Vane and his men know that she’s up there. Not Hornigold. Not Flint.”

“So why do we care?” Darrien asked, leaning back against the pillows. Sometimes it took her a moment to realise that Darrien was in this for the thrill of the hunt. She didn’t know everything about his past, and he didn’t know everything about hers. What she did know was that Darrien had been a mercenary, while in comparison Gia had had a relatively privileged life, that of a learned girl.

“It’s information Vane wants to keep secret, that’s why we care.” Gia prodded his arm. “She’s important. We could leave and go hunting, but we aren’t. Not yet. Not until this fight between Vane and Flint is over.”

“Very well.” Darrien didn’t seem impressed that they were going to be staying for a prolonged amount of time in Nassau. “I won’t be spending a lot of my time here then.”

“What does that mean?” Gia frowned, her eyes narrowing. She would have assumed that Darrien might want to spend some time with their daughter.

“I’m going to stay with Max while we are here.”

Gia refrained from rolling her eyes. The prostitute, again. She had nothing against the other woman, but she felt that Darrien sometimes neglected his responsibilities. He was her first mate, and as much as she wished otherwise, there were still some who did not respect her authority.

“I may need your help,” she said curtly, “I’m going to speak with Flint about the girl.”

Darrien arched an eyebrow. “You want me with you.”

“If you’d rather spend your time in the brothel, so be it.” Gia waved a dismissive hand, irritated by Darrien’s recent attitude. He was a member of her crew, and she demanded loyalty. “You don’t need to be involved in my plans.”

Perhaps it would be better if Darrien wasn’t involved. He hadn’t approved of Gia venturing to Low’s ship without him, so he might not approve of the game she intended to play now. It was no secret that Flint planned on firing on the fortress in an attempt to force Vane out. With the new information she’d acquired, Gia hoped to avoid that outcome, and find a solution that meant minimal damage for both parties.

* * *

"You did not go with your captain." Max observed as Darrien lay spread across their bed, half hanging off of it. She didn’t understand how he could feel so comfortable, but she didn’t question it.

"No. I did not." He nodded, rolling onto his side so that he could look at her. He shifted again so that he could rest his hand on her thigh, tracing small circles on the exposed flesh.

"Why?" Max was curious. He was usually always with Gia in case she needed someone to protect her, not that she couldn’t protect herself, it was just that Darrien had a very intimidating presence.

Darrien shrugged. In all honesty he just hadn’t felt like running around after her. He sometimes felt like he was a glorified guard dog, and one that she didn’t always need. Although he did find it amusing when people assumed he was the captain, and seeing their surprise when they realised it was actually Gia.

"I don't always have to be with her." 

"I know that." Max nodded, glancing at him when she heard him yawn loudly in her ear. She arched an eyebrow as she watched him shift again, rubbing his eyes before stretching out and letting out a long sigh. "Are you tired?"

"A little." He nodded, raking a hand through is sleep tousled hair.

Max trailed her fingers over his chest lightly, enjoying the feeling of his toned chest beneath her fingers. "Where else do you go in Nassau?"

"Here and her mothers." Darrien answered, referring to Gia’s mother’s house. He spent an even about of time between the two so he could see both his daughter and his lover. Max let her eyes wander up and down his body as he stretched out happily on the bed. Darrien glanced at her from the corner of his eye, a smirk forming across his face as he noticed her staring. He watched as she sat up, giving her only a moment before grabbing her and pulling her on top of him, pressing his lips against hers in a hard and rough kiss, not that she minded. Max returned the kiss with equal intensity, wrapping her arms around his neck as he flipped them.

"Tease." She murmured against his lips, one of her hands tangling in his dark brown locks.

Darrien chuckled against her neck as he moved his lips along the sensitive flesh. "You love it."

* * *

Gia maintained an air of confidence as she marched into Captain Flint’s cabin. This wasn’t the  _ Walrus _ , but a man of war that he’d acquired in his hunt for the Urca gold. Whether that hunt had been successful or not was still open to debate, but that wasn’t what had brought Gia to request a meeting with Flint. The two had met perhaps once or twice before. They certainly weren’t what anyone would call old friends.

“Gia Teach.” Flint remarked.

“Captain Teach,” she corrected. If she was to be addressed, it would be by the correct title.

“How can I assist you?” he asked, his curt tone making it clear that he didn’t approve of the interruption right while he was planning on attacking the fortress. The dark-haired woman simply offered him a saccharine smile.

“I think the real questions is, how can I assist you? I know you are having issues with Vane, perhaps I can help you there.”

Flint suddenly didn’t look bored anymore, realising that Gia being there was in his interest. She let her smile widen, pleased. It was always nice to catch people off-guard, especially when they were in the habit of thinking she was of little assistance.

“How?”

“You want him to surrender the fort, yes?” Gia planted her hands on her hips. “I might have information that could be valuable to negotiations.”

“Explain,” Flint insisted.

Gia raised a warning finger. “Not unless you swear I will be a part of this. I am now and I won’t be pushed aside because you say so.”

Flint mulled it over, but she knew what his answer would ultimately be. He didn’t want to blow holes in the fort, yet he felt he had little choice because to surrender it to Vane would appear to be weakness. Gia had a solution that would benefit both men, although she knew Vane was going to be angry when he realised she had revealed the very secret she’d promised to protect. Gia was a woman who went with the tide, and right now, revealing that secret was better than concealing it.

“Very well.”

“Vane has something in that fort. Low’s treasure.” Gia leaned over the desk. “Abigail Ashe.”

She waited for the name to click. It only took a few moments before Flint’s brow furrowed as he registered who Gia was talking about.

“The governor’s daughter?”

She smirked. “The very same. I would advise you think on your next move now that you have new information.”

Flint folded his arms over his chest, regarding her in a manner that indicated he wasn’t all too willing to trust Gia. She couldn’t blame him – most pirates were only out to look after themselves and their crew, and she certainly was no different in that regard. But the fortress was a concern for all of them, and their squabbles over it would come to nothing if they were ever under attack.

“I’ll think on it.”

“I’ll be on the beach.” Gia’s tone indicated she was done with this conversation – for now, at least. “Let me know your next move.”

* * *

Max watched as Darrien made his way up the beach, admiring the way the water dripped from his hair and ran down his muscular torso. He was very attractive, and he knew it, and she loved that about him. "How was your swim?"

"Glorious." He announced as he flopped beside her on the sand, pulling her close to him.

Darrien pressed his lips to her gently, hooking an arm around her waist before flipping them, supporting himself above her as he continued to kiss her. It was late in the afternoon, and he knew there wouldn’t be many people around, so there’d be no harm in having sex on the beach. Max gasped beneath him as he kissed along her neck, letting his teeth lightly graze along the exposed flesh.

Max hooked her leg around his waist, pressing closer to him as he slipped a hand up her thigh. As his lips trailed down her body, her hands made quick work of his pants, shoving them down his leg and allowing him to thrust into her. Both of them moaned in pleasure as he entered her, his nails digging into her hips as he set a quick and rough pace.

Sometimes their sessions were slow and sensual, other times they were rough and fast. It depended on their moods, and how much time they had. Darrien moved his hips faster as Max dug her nails into his shoulders before running them down his back. She felt him flinch under her touch, drawing her head back to look at him as she rested her hand on his face gently, his movements almost halting as she captured his attention.

"What is the matter?" Max questioned, unable to hide her concern.

"I don't like people touching my back." Darrien pushed a stray piece of hair from her face before kissing down her neck slowly, beginning to move his hips faster and harder against hers.

It wasn’t long until Max was writhing beneath him, panting and moaning as his pace increased. It wasn’t long until he was slamming his hips against hers, resulting in an orgasm rippling through her body as she cried out in pleasure. Darrien only lasted a few moments longer before he reached his own climax, holding her close to him as he felt his heart rate begin to slow.

"I didn't mean it. With your back." She commented breathlessly as he rolled off of her, stretching out in the sand as he fixed his pants.

"It's fine, Max." Darrien glanced at her sideways, a small smile forming on his lips. He didn’t know what enchanted him so much when it came to her, but he knew he was falling for her hard, and that it could be a dangerous thing. However, it didn’t mean he was ready to get over his past, especially the violent parts of it. It would be many years before they stopped haunting him, and he hoped that she would be one of the reasons to help him get rid of his demons.

* * *

Now that she had gone to Flint to tell him about Abigail Ashe, Gia thought that it was only fair she tell Vane what she had done. Under cover of darkness, she headed up to the fort, banging hard on the door until it swung open. Vane did not seem thrilled to see her, raising his eyebrows as he leaned in the doorway. There were few that he would let in these days, and she didn’t doubt theirs would be a discussion had in the doorway.

“Gia.”

“I told Flint about the girl,” she admitted. The confession caused Vane to catch her by the wrist, tugging her inside before slamming and bolting the large wooden door after her. Gia frowned as he spun to face her.

“Are you stupid?”

She scoffed. “Of course not.”

“It seems it,” Vane seethed, gritting his teeth.

“Because I shared some information with Flint? It’s so he knows the odds.” Gia knew that she should have anticipated this sort of angry reaction. She watched as Vane clenched his jaw, clearly infuriated with the fact that she’d shared such information. “Is there something wrong?”

He responded by slamming his fist into the wall, a show of unnecessary violence that made her sigh loudly. Once she would have been frightened by such a thing, shrinking away like a timid mouse. But she wasn’t seventeen anymore, and she knew that standing her ground was far more effective than shying away. She pinched the bridge of her nose, indicating her impatience.

“Oh, calm down. He would have found out eventually anyway. Better to end this petty squabble now. Control your temper.”

“You planned this,” Vane snarled, something that Gia couldn’t deny. She merely shrugged her shoulders. He was a fool if he’d ever thought she really intended never to say anything of Abigail’s existence.

“If you are going to lash out at me, go ahead.”

“So what is your plan now?” Vane asked, clearly struggling to maintain calm. It was somewhat amusing, how quickly these big bad men who feared nothing could lose control when something didn’t go their way.

“Flint is deciding what to do about this, but I think he might offer terms.”

Vane loomed over her. “What do you think they will be?”

“I couldn’t say for sure.” Gia examined him closely. “They’ll probably involve the girl in some aspect. He recognised the name.”

Vane sneered. “Of course he did.”

“Is this fort really so important to you?” she asked. At first she had assumed he’d taken it from Hornigold to stir up trouble, but it was clear that Vane had no intention of surrendering it.

“Clearly it is.” Vane leaned against the wall he’d punched, nursing his bloody knuckles. “What is it you want from all this?”

“You and Flint are fucking stubborn,” Gia drawled, watching as he fussed over the injury he’d caused himself. “You won’t give up the fort, he won’t let you keep it without something in return. I want us to stop fighting amongst ourselves.”

“It’s what we’re good at,” Vane responded.

“Let me make this clear.” Gia stepped forward, glaring up at him. “I don’t like you. But I also don’t want you fucking things up.”

Vane’s eyes narrowed. “I don’t like having a woman ordering me around.”

“You seem to like it fine when it’s Eleanor,” Gia laughed lightly, but her tone was deadly serious when she spoke again. “Don’t ever use my gender as a slight. I’ve ordered plenty of men around, and that’s not what I’m doing now.”

“Why are you still here?” Vane demanded, giving her an irritated look. It was clear that while he may not dislike her as much as she did him, he certainly didn’t intend for them to become good friends.

“Because you haven’t yet said if you will talk to Flint,” Gia reminded him.

Vane glowered at her. “I don’t imagine I have a choice.”


	4. Democratic Rights

**Warnings: none**

Darrien looked over Gia as she counted the coins on the table. She had yet to notice he had entered her cabin, but it only took a few moments longer for her to look up and see her first mate covered in blood and dirt. It was something she would have expected a few years back, when they were younger and more reckless. Her expression shifted from concern to anger upon realising that little of the blood was his, as was usually the case. He was tall and well built, and his training meant that he often didn’t lose a fight.

"What the fuck, Darrien?" She questioned, leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms.

Darrien couldn’t help the smirk that formed on his face. That smirk signalled to her that he was proud of himself, meaning he had no doubt won the fight.

"You should see the other guy."

“Are you brawling?" Her tone was accusing, and conveyed her annoyance at him. She needed him to act like an adult, not a teenager due to the current delicacy between the crews. She didn’t want unnecessary fights to be breaking out.

"Some guy was giving the girls grief at the brothel." He explained, tugging his shirt over his head, and wincing as he did so. She could see the bruising along his torso and wouldn’t be surprised if he had suffered injuries to his ribs.

"Oh for fuck's sake." She ground out, crossing her arms over her chest. Darrien knew he was about to get a talking to, not that he wasn’t used to it by now. "The last thing I need is my men causing trouble here."

Darrien sat down heavily, raking a hand through is long brown curls. "They didn't follow me." 

"I can't have you causing trouble!" She snapped at him, her reserve finally breaking. Sometimes he was overly infuriating and she could do nothing but yell at him. "We are in a delicate situation here. One I don't need you aggravating."

Darrien raised his hands in defeat, knowing now wasn’t the time to try and impress his captain with his fighting abilities. "Fine."

"I crossed Vane." She told him, kicking her feet up on the desk.

Darrien wiped a stray drop of blood that fell in his eye from the cut just above it, wincing slightly as his touch aggravated the wound. "How did he take that?"

"He punched a wall. But until things reach a conclusion, we can't afford to make enemies." Gia told him, earning a chuckle from her first mate. She knew that Darrien and Vane were friends of some sort, and she also knew that her pissing Vane off always amused Darrien. She grabbed a cloth and moved over to him with the intention of helping him clean up a little. She often had to help him after a fight. "You get yourself into so much trouble."

"You still love me." He grinned at her.

"Please. I tolerate you." Gia scoffed at his comment, wiping the blood off of his face before pulling his shirt from his hands and throwing it on the floor. "That needs a clean."

Darrien pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her tightly. She could tell something was wrong, but hugged him back anyway. He wasn’t an overly affectionate person, but she never shied away when he was towards her. They had been through a lot together in the past few years and she appreciated having him by her side, even if they didn’t agree at times.

Gia ran her fingers through his hair in a comforting manner, holding him close against her. "What is it?"

"Nothing." He assured her, kissing her cheek.

She nodded looking over him as she rested her hands on his chest gently. "I remember you used to shy away when you didn't have a shirt on. I'm just glad you trust me now."

"Do you trust me?" He asked, looking up at her.

"Of course." She smiled, pushing his hair out of his face. "That's not to say I tell you everything."

Darrien raised an eyebrow at her comment, his curiosity peaking. "What haven't you told me?"

"I'm sure there's things you haven't told me." Gia raked a hand through her hair, almost regretting the words she had just spoken.

Darrien shook his head. He was an honest man, and always had been, something that hadn’t changed when he had gone down the path of piracy. "Not really."

"Tell me." He didn’t have to say anything else for her to know that he wanted her to explain to him what she hadn’t told him.

"What is there to tell?" She deflected, shifting slightly in his lap. "I just said I haven't told you everything. There's nothing to tell. Alright?”

Darrien sighed heavily, but knew better than to keep pushing her to explain to him. He knew she was hiding something from him, and hoped that she would tell him in time. Gia gripped his face in her hands before pressing her lips to his. He kissed back for a moment before drawing away, unable to stop himself from thinking about his relationship with Max. He knew she would not mind, but he couldn’t help thinking that it wasn’t right.

"Darrien?" Gia frowned, having never known him to pull away from her when she had kissed him. They had always had a sexual relationship, and it worked well for both of them, especially when they were sailing for weeks at a time. It was nice to have the human contact. "What's wrong?"

"We shouldn't do this anymore." Darrien pushed her off his lap gently, getting to his feet. "We shouldn't have sex anymore."

"Why?" Gia hadn’t expected Darrien to have such a change of heart considering not a week ago they had been fucking in her bed on the ship.

"I care about Max." He explained, grabbing his shirt off of the floor.

Gia watched him carefully, wondering what it was going to mean for him and his sailing days. "If you wish to leave the crew, I can make arrangements."

"Why would I do that?" He was confused by her words. He had never made any suggestion to her that he wanted to leave the ship. He loved the ship, and their crew.

"I don't know what you want, so you'd better start telling me." She told him, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I want to stay on the ship." He told her, watching as she played with her hands. He knew she was upset, perhaps slightly hurt, but he also had the feeling that she wouldn’t admit such a thing. "What is it?"

"I didn't say anything." She sat back down at her desk, returning to the coins that sat on it.

Darrien too that as his queue to leave, tugging his shirt back on. "I should go."

"Yes. You should." She agreed, watching as he walked out of her cabin.

* * *

The beach of Nassau seemed to be the place everyone was during all the controversy occurring at the moment. Gia noticed John Silver sitting on the shore overlooking the ocean and crossed over to him. She hadn’t really understood what had prompted him to approach her in the tavern a few nights past, yet she found herself as curious about him as he was about her. Not long ago, Gates had been Flint’s first mate. Now he was dead and this Silver fellow seemed to be rising up within Flint’s crew.

“Captain.” John inclined his head when he noticed her.

“Silver.” She strode over, planting her hands on her hips and squinting out through the harsh light at the ships in the harbour.

“How are you this fine day?” he asked.

Gia was in no mood for small talk. “Curious. About the Urca gold.”

“I don’t believe I am following what you’re saying,” John stated as Gia sat beside him on the sand. It was common knowledge in Nassau that Flint and his crew had sailed out in search of gold. It had been aboard a ship called the  _ Urca de Lima _ but since they had returned to Nassau, none of them had said anything about it. Gia was under the impression they were keeping silent so no one knew they had it.

“Did you find it?”

John shook his head. “No.”

“You’re lying,” Gia accused bluntly, “Your men haven’t visited the brothel since their return, because you don’t want them to say anything.”

Men tended to talk when they were happy, and in no place was that more true than within the brothel. Flint was likely aware of this, which was why none of the men had been permitted to go there. Anything they said to the whores would be passed on. Information could be a very valuable weapon.

“I can’t say anything.” He shrugged his shoulders. “Sorry.”

Gia’s eyes narrowed. “You are incredibly frustrating.”

John simply flashed her a smile, which only served to infuriate her more. She hadn’t met this man before and doubted that he had been a pirate before he started serving on Flint’s crew. He definitely wasn’t the sort of man she pictured Flint trusting, so what exactly was so special about John Silver? She eased herself to her feet, realising that she wasn’t getting answers from him. If the whores couldn’t, what chance did she have?

“I hear you’re one of Eleanor’s best earners.”

Gia frowned. “Yes. So?”

“It’s just unusual, for a woman to do so well in piracy.” John paused. “At least, from what I hear. You’re a captain. Your crew respects you and from what I know, there’s little dissent.”

“I run a tight ship,” Gia confessed, tossing back her dark hair. “Everyone has a role on my crew. Everyone is important. I’m honest with my crew and I treat them well and in return, yes I demand respect.”

“I suppose your intimidating first mate helps,” John remarked.

Gia rolled her eyes. It was the truth, but she also hated hearing it. Darrien was good for her and the crew, but she liked to think she could accomplish things without him. People always mistook him for the captain and although she’d learned to find it amusing more than anything, a small part of her would always prickle with anger when it happened. Throwing John another disapproving look, she marched back up the beach, resigned to learning nothing about the Urca gold until the  _ Walrus _ crew started talking.

* * *

Max frowned as she looked up to see Darrien walk into her room covered in dry blood and dirt. She had heard of the scuffle he had gotten in earlier, but had also heard that he had gone back to his ship. "Are you alright?"

"Gia didn't clean me up." He explained, sitting down on the edge of the bed, suddenly realising that he was feeling rather tired as he yawned loudly.

“Why not?" She asked, grabbing a bowl of water and a cloth.

"I ended things with her. She wasn't happy." He sighed heavily. He had thought his talk with her would’ve gone better than it did, although he assumed her reaction had something to do with the fact that they had been sleeping together for so long.

"I thought there never was a thing." Max raised an eyebrow. Darrien had never mentioned that he was in a relationship with her, despite the two of them having a child together. “She doesn't tend to have relationships, from what I hear."

"She doesn't." He confirmed as he tugged his shirt of, watching as she sat in his lap and began to wipe the blood and dirt off of him. He knew he would need to bathe later, but getting the surface grit off was good enough for now.

"Not after everything that happened." She commented, being careful not to reopen the wound above his eye as she cleaned the blood from it.

Darrien frowned at her comment, gripping her wrist gently in his hand. "What do you mean?"

"You would know better than any." She raised an eyebrow, shifting so that she began to wipe the dirt from his chest.

"I don't believe so." He shook his head, not sure as to what she was talking about. "Why?"

"Why what?" She responded, still scrubbing blood off him, glancing at the water before moving to change it as it had turned from clear to a dark red and brown colour due to the mix of blood and mud,

"What do you know?" He wanted to know what others had heard that she had not trusted to tell him. It was making him begin to question just how well he knew his captain and closest friend.

"I have only heard rumours." Max sighed heavily as she changed the water, knowing that he wasn’t going to give up questioning her on what she knew. "There are rumours she had a lover as a teenager, who betrayed her and broke her heart. But those are just rumours."

“Perhaps it is just an exaggeration of a story and that is why she had never mentioned it.” He mumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose as he felt a headache coming on.

“Perhaps.” Max shrugged, smiling as he kissed her cheek as she wiped the last of the blood from him. She could see that he was tired, and it didn’t surprise her in the slightest. "Get some rest."

“Stay with me.” He gripped her hand as she made to move away, but he didn’t feel like being alone at the moment, not while his head was reeling from everything that had happened during the day.

Max paused for a moment before nodding, throwing the dirty cloth into the bowl. "Alright."

* * *

From the main deck of the  _ Black Heretic _ , Gia’s eyes were glued to the fort. With all the tension happening in Nassau, the crew had decided to lighten the mood by playing music and mucking around. Gia couldn’t say when they were sailing out again, but she didn’t think it would be before the mess between Flint and Vane was sorted. She heaved a sigh, watching the water lap gently against the side of the ship.

“Come join us,” Darrien called. He was sitting on an empty barrel and watching some of the other men brawling. Drawing away from the railing, Gia walked over and sat beside him. “You seem worried.”

“A little,” she admitted. She had made herself a part of this business now, but she wasn’t certain what that meant for her yet. Vane was evidently not pleased at her intervention, and she doubted that Flint was impressed either. She worked her fingers through her black hair, weaving it back into a practical braid.

“What is it?” Darrien persisted. “You’re clearly bothered.”

“Oh, you think I’m really upset because we aren’t having sex anymore, is that it?” Gia demanded. He hadn’t spoken much to her since their agreement that their sexual relationship was over. But she was thoroughly irritated at the thought that Darrien believed she might be bothered by it. She had functioned as a pirate for five years before Darrien, and she would continue to function after him.

“No, I don’t.” Darrien held up his hands. “But if you have a problem, you need to tell me.”

“It’s all this Vane and Flint.” Gia’s tone was dismissive. Darrien hadn’t wanted to be involved, so she wasn’t filling him in now. “That’s all it is.”

It was and it wasn’t. Gia was a woman who disliked change. She had enjoyed moving up in the world, finding her place as captain. But once she had her crew together she hadn’t wanted it to change. She hoped her life as a pirate would last forever, even though she was very much aware she might one day meet a sticky end. These current changes – her relationship with Darrien becoming no more than a friendship, Hornigold no longer in the fort, the tension between Vane and Flint – unnerved her.

Although she was eager to sail again, Gia was also unwilling to do so while tensions were still high in Nassau. She didn’t want to come back to a place she didn’t recognise. She hoped that Vane would consider what she’d said, particularly as it was a far smarter idea than blowing holes in the fort. Flint’s man of war had already wreaked some damage on the fort, but the fort was something they needed if Nassau was ever attacked.

Heaving a sigh, Gia eased herself to her feet and headed for her cabin. She was privileged enough to have a proper bed – something Darrien had insisted on, considering the fact that he’d often shared it with her. Right now she intended to use that and get a restful night’s sleep.

* * *

Alexander smirked as he knocked Christian to the deck for the third time in a row. The two men had been brawling for the better half of the day while the crew watched on, sometimes participating as they drank and laughed with each other. It was nice to have some time to relax, even though there was still tension on the ship. The crew had noticed the tension between their captain and quartermaster, but most of them were smart enough to not say a word about it.

Christian followed Alex’s gaze as he noticed him watching the two in question. "They okay?"

"Nope. Tense as all hell." Alex shrugged, grabbing two cups of water and downing one before handing the other to Christian.

Christian nodded in thanks before sipping it, wiping the sweat from his forehead. "What happened?"

"They're not fucking anymore." Alex shrugged. He wasn’t one hundred percent sure that it was the cause of the tension, but he knew it would definitely have been a factor.

"Why not?" Christian raised an eyebrow. The whole crew about their relationship, well, their sexual endeavours.

"Not sure." He sighed heavily, sitting down on the deck while another two of the crew began to brawl with each other. "They would've been good together. Ah well."

Christian chuckled, it wasn’t the first time Alex had said that, but it was the first time he had said it while sober. "You think so?"

"Our captain is a wonderful woman, but there are few people who could put up with such a demanding person." Alex pointed out. The crew loved her, but they also knew what Gia was like. She could be hard to handle at times, and he felt sorry for the man who she finally settled down with, if she was to settle down with anyone.

"I suppose that is true." Christian sat down beside him, resting his hands on his knees.

Alex raked a hand through his hair, watching as Darrien walked off, heading for the other end of the ship. "Messy though. They've got a child and everything."

"They don't hate each other." Christian reminded him.

Alex shook his head, he knew they didn’t hate each other, he didn’t think they’d ever be able to do anything that would cause the other to hate them. Their relationship was too strong, and he knew they would eventually make up. "Well, no. He just never loved her."

"And I doubt she loved him." Christian couldn’t imagine Gia being in love with a man. She was too in love with her ship and the sea.

"She did once. But not for a while." Alex grinned. It had been obvious to him, and when he had approached her about it, she had all but said the words. He knew love well enough to know she had loved him, for he loved his wife dearly.

Christian glanced sideways at his friend. "Did she tell him?"

"You must be joking. Of course she didn't." Alex laughed. He couldn’t imagine Gia admitting it to anyone, especially when he knew she would’ve fought to admit it to herself.

* * *

As if things couldn’t get any worse in Nassau, Vane was no longer the only pirate who took issue with Flint. Apparently Flint had decided that Vane could keep the fort if he handed over Abigail Ashe. Unfortunately this did not sit too well with Hornigold, who had kept the fort in the first place and had no intention of leaving it to Vane. This was all word Gia had heard from other pirates on the beach within half an hour of her being there.

“Gia.” She glanced over her shoulder to see a familiar man approaching her, and a wry smile spread across her lips.

“Silver. How can I help you?”

“I wish to talk about everything going on with Flint and Hornigold.” John sat down beside her and for a few moments, the pair listened to the bickering and talking occurring between the other pirates. Gia smirked. She knew exactly what John wanted. As a pirate captain, Gia had influence that she could use in this situation – which was precisely what John was counting on.

“How’s that involve me?” she asked, wondering precisely what role he wanted her to play.

“Well, you will need to vote for one of them,” he remarked.

Gia raised her eyebrows. “I need to, do I?”

“Yes,” he said – an error on his part. Gia did not like being ordered to do anything, and the thought that she might be forced into voting for one party or the other did not sit well with her. She scowled.

“No one tells me what I  _ need _ to do.”

John sighed heavily. “What I mean is, your vote is very important.”

“You want me to vote for Flint.” It wasn’t a question. Gia knew that was why he’d come. If a vote was taking place, both captains would go around ensuring they had the numbers to win such a vote. “Why would I do that? I don’t see what’s in this for me.”

“No doubt he will share in his treasures with those who are loyal to him,” John stated, making Gia grin, knowing now that the Urca gold was almost certainly in Flint’s possession if John was making such a bold remark.

“What if I don’t care for treasure?”

He frowned. “What would you want?”

“If I vote for Hornigold, Vane is removed from the fortress.” Gia leaned back. “I think I’d rather enjoy that.”

John smiled wryly. “Ah, so your quarrel is with Vane.”

She shook her head. “Not a quarrel as such.”

“Then what is it?” he asked. The question annoyed Gia. She didn’t have to explain herself to some upstart pirate. She frowned at him, making it clear that personal questions were not appreciated and would not be answered.

“My business with Vane is not your concern. My problem is that Flint only cares about that treasure. I am more concerned with Nassau.”

John laughed. “You think Hornigold is a better choice?”

“Hornigold is old and stubborn,” Gia scoffed. It really was a situation where she would have to pick the lesser of two evils. Whose views did she align with more? Hornigold’s or Flint’s? She wasn’t yet certain. “I’ll make my vote. That’s all you need to know.”

Gia leaned back against the sand. She had never been the sort who minded the sand clinging to her hair and skin, or falling off her clothes. Piracy was not an easy life, and she would have gotten nowhere by being precious. Feelings that might have made her uncomfortable ten years ago were now things she was accustomed to. She glanced at John and raised her eyebrows at the fact that he was giving her a quick once-over.

“Why are you staring at me?” she demanded. Gia was never one to shy away from the attention of men – she was aware that she was pleasing to the eye. It didn’t bother her because she didn’t think much of her looks. She appreciated that she had them, but being pretty didn’t add anything to her career as a captain, aside from comments that she’d be better working in a brothel.

“You’re attractive,” John admitted.

She winked. “Do you want to fuck me?”

“Perhaps.” He shrugged his shoulders, seemingly nonchalant and realising it hadn’t been an offer, but a curious question. Gia threw back her head and laughed, making John’s brow furrow. “What?”

She waved him away dismissively. “That will be all, Silver.”


	5. Dire Straits

**Warnings: none**

Darrien threw a cloth at Alexander’s head, having gotten over listening to the other man’s complaining. “Oh, shut up."

"What?" Alex glanced at him, raising an eyebrow and pausing scrubbing the spot he’d previously missed.

“Stop complaining." Darrien commanded him, going back to cleaning his part of the deck. He didn’t believe in barking orders and not contributing to the work he was making others do.

Alexander sighed heavily as he leant against the railing, glancing out at the water. Darrien stopped cleaning again, walking over to the other man. He could tell that Alex had something to say. "I don't see our captain helping out."

“She helps in other ways.” Darrien wasn’t going to agree with Alex, even if he was thinking it as well. Gia hadn’t been around the ship as much lately, leaving him to order everyone around. It wasn’t a good look, and he was worried that the crew were going to start losing respect for her.

"If you say so." Alex muttered, raking a hand through his hair.

Darrien leant on the railing beside Alex, glancing between the crew and the water. He was itching to set sail again, all of them were, even if the prospect of having to leave Max wasn’t something he wanted to really do. “Are you badmouthing our captain?"

"I just don't understand why she isn't here." Alex sighed heavily, glancing at Darrien sideways. He was trying to read the other man, and Darrien knew it, but he wasn’t going to give up anything he was feeling. He needed to make sure that the crew knew he was in total command while Gia was nowhere to be seen. Even after the recent events between them.

“She’s busy." In truth Darrien didn’t even know exactly what Gia was doing. She’d never told him anything explicitly, he was merely told that it was important and that he was to take care of the ship while she was gone. It had annoyed him a little, to have her not tell him. They usually told each other everything that was important to their ship and crew.

"You seem unsettled." Darrien glanced at Alex. It wasn’t a lie, and he wasn’t going to deny it, but he hoped the other man didn’t press him for information. He wasn’t up for discussing his private affairs currently. "You and the captain have been tense."

“We are working through it.” Darrien assured him, although he didn’t know how much of that statement was true.

"What happened?" Alex raised an eyebrow, and it was clear that his curiosity had been piqued.

Darrien moved away from the railing, raking a hand through his hair. “A great many things over time.'

"The men have been talking. I'd rather hear the truth from you." Gia and Darrien were usually good at keeping the ship from gossiping about them, especially given their history, but it was obvious things weren’t going well between them and it had caused a stir.

Darrien sat down heavily, watching as Alex moved over and sat down beside him. He wasn’t interested in a therapy session, but he had the feeling he was about to get one anyway. “We decided to end things between us."

"Is she upset about it?" Alex had known both of them a long time, and knew them both quite well. He often helped them through their spats, wanting to keep both of them happy to keep the crew happy. Darrien knew that was why he did it – he was a people pleaser and always had been. It was good in some cases, but he wasn’t ready to start spilling his secrets and feelings all over the deck. "She was in love with you once."

"What?" Darrien’s head snapped up at the words. There were some things about Gia that he didn’t know, but he hadn’t realised that she had been in love with him. Their relationship had always been straight forward in his mind, and that was why it had worked the way it did for so long, even with them having a child together. “I never knew."

"It was a while ago, when she was pregnant with Siobhan." Alex shrugged. It was too far gone in the past for the feelings to still be as strong as they were, but Darrien now understood why she would’ve been upset with him for ending things. "She didn't want to tell you because...well, it's Gia. She thought it was weakness."

Darrien rested his head in his hands, letting out a long and heavy sigh. If there was one person who was good at keeping their emotions under lock and key for fear of weakness, that person was Gia. “I know what she’s like."

"I only tell you because tension at the moment within our crew is bad. With all due respect, you and Gia need to sort things out." Alex got to his feet as her finished his last comment, looking pointedly down at Darrien.

"We will." Darrien assured him, not that he knew how long it would take. He just knew they needed to sort things out for both the crew and their daughter.

* * *

Gia sat on the docks, looking out at the sea and wishing she could be sailing away on the tide. The calm weather could almost make her forget about the tension in Nassau. The votes had been cast the night before – she had ended up voting for Flint despite herself, yet it had become clear that something else was afoot. News had spread like wildfire: the Urca gold was gone. With bigger problems occurring, most pirates had ended up siding with Flint, and Hornigold had left disgruntled.

“Gia.”

The familiar voice made her glance over her shoulder. She was none too surprised to see John walking over to her. Her lips curved into a smile as he sat down beside her. She’d placed her boots beside her, content to dip her toes in the pleasantly cool water.

“You must be thrilled that Flint won the vote.”

“I am,” John admitted, glancing at the dark-haired woman. “How do you feel about it?”

“I’m just wondering what’s next.” She shrugged her shoulders. “I thought Vane should be removed from the fort.”

“And he hasn’t been.” It was a statement, yet somehow a question. John wanted to know what was between her and Vane. She’d let him think perhaps they’d gotten in some lovers’ quarrel, not unlike Vane and Eleanor. He didn’t know her well enough to have merited the truth just yet.

“He wanted the man o war in exchange for handing over Abigail.” Gia tucked a strand of black hair behind her ear. “Flint has Abigail, but Vane doesn’t have the man o war. He won’t be happy.”

John sighed deeply. “This is going to get messy.”

“Which is why you and your crew are wanting to leave as soon as possible,” Gia pointed out. She didn’t know the full details of how Flint’s crew had obtained Abigail, but she’d heard it had apparently involved Eleanor. Not that it would surprise Gia – it seemed to her that Eleanor was only ever in anything for herself.

“What of your crew?” John asked.

Gia paused. Now that things were changing between herself and Darrien, she wasn’t entirely sure what was going to happen. For many years, everything had been the same. Not a routine as such, but she could usually anticipate what her next move was. This time, she was a bit lost.

“I don’t really know.” She chewed at her lip thoughtfully. “I was wondering whether I’d be able to come to Charles Town. Not my crew, just me. I think Miranda Barlow and Abigail could use the female company, not to mention…”

“You have your own interests?” John finished for her, sounding slightly amused. She said nothing. She didn’t need to say anything. With tensions running high amidst the pirates of Nassau, Gia was quickly finding that her crew was the least of her concern. She wanted to keep an eye on things with Flint’s crew. She was curious as to what Flint was planning.

“I might,” she said softly, glancing at him. He was examining her closely, almost as if he could see right through her. It was a look that made her frown. She was not a woman uncomfortable with the attention of men, but she wondered what about her was so interesting to him.

The next thing she knew, John was kissing her, and she found herself kissing back without really knowing why. He was a good-looking man, and a smooth talker. She didn’t know that she could trust him, but that wouldn’t stop her kissing him. She slipped her arms around his neck as he pressed closer, sliding an arm around her waist. His fingers tangled in her long, dark hair, making her gasp. She felt him smirk against her lips and she drew back.

“What is this, Silver?” she demanded.

“Whatever you want it to be,” he replied, but such a vague answer didn’t sit well with Gia. She withdrew her feet from the water, tugging on her boots.

“Why are you interested in me?” she asked.

John watched her. “You’re a strong woman. Why do you ask?”

“I just know that you are a man who is good with people.” Gia looked up from tying her laces with narrowed blue eyes. “I don’t want this to be some attempt to manipulate me.”

John shook his head. “It isn’t.”

“You don’t know me too well,” she reminded him. Whatever he found so intriguing about her, it might just be the fact that she was a mystery to him. Perhaps the more he discovered, the less he would actually like her.

“I would like to get to know you better.”

“Very well.” Gia pushed herself to her feet, looking imperiously down at him. “That can be arranged.”

* * *

Darrien had been hacking at his hair for the better part of an hour in an attempt to shorten the mane he had grown while at sea. He liked his long hair, but there was a point it always reached where it was too long, and it was far past that point. He glanced to the door when he heard it open, smiling when Max trailed through. She shut the door behind herself before raising an eyebrow in silent question at him.

“Good morning."

"Darrien." She greeted him, leaning against the door as she continued to watch him hack at his hair.

Darrien looked her over, noticing that she seemed slightly happier than normal. “How do they feel about you not working?”’

"They don't mind since I am still bringing in money." Max shrugged as she moved over to him. Whether she worked or not didn’t concern them, it was whether she made a profit or not that did. "Why are you cutting your hair?"

“It’s getting too long.” He explained as he placed the scissors down, examining his hair in the mirror.

"I have information for you." She told him, sitting down in his lap. "Did you hear about the Urca gold being gone?"

Darrien rested his arms around her waist, holding her close to him. “Vaguely."

"Well, it is not." She announced, grinning at him. Ever since she’d found out the information, she’d been waiting to let Darrien know. She trusted him, and knew he could get the job done. “It’s where it was before and I am looking for a crew to go out and get it."

“And you think my crew?" Darrien raised an eyebrow at the proposition. It was true their crew were a tight knit group and secrets rarely filtered into those outside the ship. Max nodded in confirmation and Darrien glanced over her shoulder for a moment, staring at the beach through the window. He didn’t know how the other’s would feel about it, and with Gia in her current position he was the one calling the shots. “Very well."

Max shifted from his lap, walking around to stand behind him as she began to work the knots out of his shoulders. "You're tense."

“I can’t help it." He chuckled, looking over his shoulder at her. “Everything with Gia since we stopped fucking has been tense. I was informed that she was once in love with me."

Max kissed his cheek as she continued to rub his shoulders and back. "Have you spoken to her?"

“Not yet." He sighed heavily. It wasn’t for lack of wanting to, more for lack of trying to communicate with her when they were both so busy with everything. “I will soon."

"Good." She smiled as she sat back down in his lap, resting her head against his shoulder as his arm snaked around her waist, holding her close to his bare chest.

“Max?” She looked up at him, raising an eyebrow at his tone. The way he said her name was almost as if he was unsure about speaking it. He’d never spoken to her that way before. “I love you."

"You...you do?" Max couldn’t help but be taken aback by his words. They had been spoken to her in the past, but never with the sincerity he had in his voice, or the seriousness in his eyes.

“Yes.” He nodded, pushing a piece of her hair from her face. “I have thought about it for a while.’

"I cannot say the same just yet." She murmured resting her hand on his cheek. She didn’t want him to feel like she didn’t care for him. She just didn’t know if she loved him yet, and wasn’t about to use empty words simply to make him happy. "You are a good man."

Darrien chuckled slightly, shaking his head at her words. He had done horrible things in his life, and he was happy to admit that. There was no point hiding from the truth. “I am really not.’

"Yes, you are." She assured him, snuggling close to him, her ear resting against his chest as she listened to the steady beating of his heart.

* * *

Gia downed her latest drink, watching as her first mate approached to join her at the table. He sat across from her, leaning back in his chair. She had information from Alexander that indicated somewhere, a lie had been told. Either her boatswain was very much mistaken, or the Urca gold was actually at its location. However she was certain that such information would have had to pass Darrien.

“Did you hear the Urca gold is gone?” she inquired, raising her eyebrows. “Or were you too busy with Max?”

Darrien nodded. “She told me.”

“That it’s gone?” Gia pressed, determined to get a straight answer from him. She was none too pleased when he instead shrugged his shoulders.

“Something like that.”

“You would never to lie me, would you?” she asked, her voice dangerously low as she leaned across the table.

“Why?” Darrien asked. The question insulted her. The fact that he’d responded in that manner was offensive. The answer should have been an outright ‘no’. Not a question to respond to her question.

“Excuse me?” she snapped.

“I want to know why you’re asking me that question,” Darrien said, just as stubborn as his captain this time.

“Alexander told me how excited he was about the Urca gold and that our crew is going to get it.”

Darrien heaved a sigh. “Of course he did.”

“So how about you tell me exactly what the fuck is going on, hmm?” Gia could barely suppress her anger at the fact that there were matters being discussed behind her back among her crew.

“I was going to speak with you when I knew all the details,” Darrien insisted.

“What. Details?” Gia ground out through clenched teeth.

“They were looking for a good crew to retrieve it.” He raked a hand through his hair. “I said we’d be interested.”

She folded her arms. “You made a deal without consulting me.”

He shook his head. “I never confirmed anything.”

“I am travelling to Charles Town in any case. With Flint.” Although she wasn’t certain that John had confirmed this with his captain, she wanted Darrien to know she would not be so easily undermined. Despite his claims, it hurt her to think that he might be making plans for their crew behind her back. “Do as you will, Darrien.”

He groaned. “Why are you so annoyed at me?”

“Because now you keep secrets from me!” Gia snapped, her temper boiling over.

“Just like you keep them from me.” Darrien leaned across the table. “You never told me about your first lover. Or that you were in love with me.”

“Who told you these things?” Gia asked, suddenly troubled. She didn’t like the fact that there might be someone who knew her first lover or the story that went with him. She could probably guess who mentioned she was once in love with Darrien.

“It doesn’t matter.” Darrien’s expression was hard. “What matters is you didn’t tell me.”

Gia threw up her arms. “What the fuck does it matter how I felt?”

“It affects how you are now,” he insisted.

“No it doesn’t.” She scowled. “Anything I felt for you once, it doesn’t cloud my judgement now. I don’t have feelings for you anymore, I haven’t for years. It doesn’t matter, it never mattered. Your never felt that way so I never said anything.”

“You knew that for sure?” Darrien demanded, raising his eyebrows.

“Well, did you?” she asked.

“Yes. A while ago. For a long time.” The answer was a simple one, but it shocked Gia. She had dismissed her feelings for Darrien on pregnancy hormones, but she was sure it was more than that. She had loved him because he was loyal to her, because he trusted her and because he had fathered her child. These days she wasn’t sure what to make of him. The knowledge that he’d once loved her…she couldn’t focus on that. They were different people now, they’d grown and moved on.

“It doesn’t matter now.” Gia shook her head. “None of that matters. We don’t love each other anymore. But if we don’t have trust, we have nothing.”

“You don’t trust anyone,” Darrien stated.

She shook her head. “I trust you.”

“You do?” Darrien seemed a bit shocked by that, which also stung. Surely by now he knew that he was important to her. She heaved a sigh, pinching the bridge of her nose. She and Darrien could sort out their issues at a later date.

“Take the ship. Go after the gold.”

Darrien gave her one of his usual charming smiles. “Under your flag, as always, captain.”

* * *

Darrien shook the water out of his hair as he pulled himself from under it. He had taken the opportunity to have a hot bath to relax his sore muscles. He didn’t appreciate the tap on the door interrupting him, but he wasn’t about to ignore it. “Who is it?”

"It's me." Max’s voice rang clear from the other side of the door and he couldn’t help but smile. He had thought she would be with the girls for the whole day and hadn’t expected her to be returning to their room so early.

“Come in." He called as he got to his feet, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his waist. Max shut the door behind herself, unable to stop herself from admiring Darrien’s almost naked form. He was well built, without being overly muscular and his skin had a nice sun kissed glow about it.

"I have something I need to tell you." Her voice was quieter than normal he noticed, and it made him slightly worried. She was a very forward person, so for her to warn him that she needed to tell him something made him unsure.

He grabbed his pants and tugged them on before tying his hair back, raising an eyebrow at her. “Yes?”

"I think I am pregnant." She announced, and he could hear the uncertainty in her voice. Whether it was because she was unsure as to whether she was pregnant, or whether she should be telling him about it he didn’t know.

“Really?" Darrien was unable to hide the shock in his tone. He moved over to her as she sighed heavily, resting his hands on her shoulders and staring down at her intently. “Are you not happy?”

"I did not think you would want this." She admitted, looking up at him.

He pulled her close to him, gently holding her face in his hands. “Why?"

"You already have a child." She reminded him. She didn’t want their child to become a priority to him, or a burden, when he already had one that he wished to take care of. "So I did not think you would want another."

Darrien chuckled, picking her up and strolling over to the bed, sitting down with her in his lap. “I don’t mind children."

"I can take care of it, if you want me to." She told him, resting her hands on his shoulders as she shifted to straddle his lap.

"No." He shook his head, kissing her cheek. He didn’t want her to get rid of the child. He was happy at the thought of being a father again, and for Siobhan to have a sibling. ‘Keep it."

Max searched his face for any hint at him not being sure about his decision. "Are you certain?"

“Of course I am.' He smiled, gently kissing her as he pulled her closer. They were going to be parents and it was one of the best things he had heard since the sip had docked.

* * *

Gia couldn’t leave Nassau without going to say goodbye to Camilla and Siobhan. She knew that Darrien would come to farewell their child too – neither of them could leave without seeing her. Camilla was smiling as she embraced her daughter, but Gia could see the sadness in her dark eyes. She always hated seeing her leave.

“Gia, sweetheart.”

“Mother.” Gia returned the embrace, before drawing back. “Where is she?”

“In bed.” Camilla glanced down the hall. As usual, Gia was forever grateful that her mother had taken responsibility for Siobhan whenever Gia was not in Nassau.

“I’ve come to say goodbye for now. I’m heading to Charles Town with Flint and his crew.”

Camilla frowned. “For how long.”

“Not too long, I hope.” Gia strode down the hall and peered into her daughter’s room. The little girl was fast asleep in her bed, eliciting a small smile from Gia. She crossed over and knelt beside Siobhan, kissing the top of her head. The child stirred, blinking sleepily and rubbing her eyes.

“Mama?”

Gia’s smile widened. “Yes, baby.”

“Are you leaving?” Siobhan asked, suddenly alert, her blue eyes widening.

“For a little while.” Gia knew she had to reassure her, or else Siobhan would become upset. Despite being accustomed to it, the little girl still didn’t like it when her parents left. Gia couldn’t say she blamed her.

“Papa?” Siobhan inquired.

“He’s going away too.”

“I’ll miss you,” she said earnestly, causing Gia’s heart to swell with love. She could have all the gold and treasure in the world, but she would never protect it as fiercely as she’d protect her child.

“I’ll be back soon,” Gia promised, hoping that she was right.

“I love you,” Siobhan said.

Gia stroked her hair gently. “I love you too, darling.”

As Siobhan drifted back asleep, she eased herself to her feet. It was no surprise that Camilla was leaning in the doorway, watching them. Gia remembered fondly that her mother would tuck her in and sing to her in French until she’d fallen asleep. She gave her mother another tight hug. She loved the ocean, but she also loved her family. Sometimes, Gia was forced to wonder which would give way to the other in the end.

* * *

"I won't be gone long." Darrien assured Max as he pushed her hair from her face, the slight breeze billowing around them as they stood on the pier. He was excited to be sailing again, but was also still reeling from the thought of being a father again. He was ready to jump for joy, but knew that it wasn’t the best place or time to be doing so.

Max smiled up at him, her hands resting on his chest as his circled her waist. "It doesn't matter if you are gone a while."

"It does to me now we have a child on the way." He reminded her, his hand shifting to rest on her stomach as he kissed her.

"I am not showing yet." She reminded him as she drew back from the kiss after a few moments. She hadn’t seen Darrien act so sweet and gentle before, not that she minded in the slightest. It was nice to see another side of the large brooding male she was so used to seeing. "Will you tell your captain?"

"Soon." He assured her, glancing over at the ship before looking back to her. "Are you alright?" 

"I'm fine. You should get on your way." She shook her head, kissing him back as he pressed his lips to hers again.

Darrien drew back from her, kissing her cheek before making his way towards the ship. "I love you." 

"I love you too." She called after him, watching as he climbed onto the ship.

Darrien raked a hand through his hair as Alex moved over to him. He raised his eyebrow at the other man who had a grin plastered to his face. "What?" 

"Someone's besotted." Alex smirked, crossing his arms over his chest as he looked over Darrien’s shoulder at Max who was slowly making her way away from the pier. "It's adorable."

"Shut up." Darrien punched his shoulder gently as he moved towards the wheel, tugging his hair back and out of his face.

"Is she...?" Alex trailed off, and Darrien knew what he was going to ask.

"Is she what? You can use your words." He chuckled as he leant against the railing, watching as the men went about readying the ship to sail.

"Pregnant." Alex finished his sentence, taking his place next to their navigator. While Darrien was acting captain, Alex was his first mate.

"She is." Darrien confirmed, rolling his eyes at the look that Alex gave him. "It wasn't intentional."

"Ah, but it wasn't with the captain either." Alexander winked, unable to help but tease his friend.

"Come on. We need to leave." Darrien chuckled before he began to bark orders at the crew. The sooner they retrieved this gold, the better.

* * *

Gia did not like the fact that Flint, Abigail and Miranda had gone ashore, without any other company. She did not know what they would say to the governor. The longer Gia had spent on the ship, the more she had learned about Flint. He had once been called James McGraw, and he had been a respectable man, a lieutenant in the navy. He was tight-lipped about his reasons for his turn to piracy, yet he used the name of McGraw to invoke trust in young Abigail.

Night had fallen and still, Flint had not returned. Gia sighed and leaned against the railing. Although the pirates had taken to amusing themselves – one of them playing the fiddle to the delight of several others as the night’s main entertainment – she felt a sense of unease. Was this why she had accompanied Flint? Because she was curious and wanted to know what would happen next? Would he condemn them all to secure a pardon from this governor? The thought made her feel sick and angry.

Sudden shout made Gia push herself away from the railing. Her eyes scanned the deck for the source of the commotion – and found it in the form of Vane and his crew. She didn’t know how they had gotten there, yet she was immediately on edge. Clearly, Vane had not forgotten or forgiven the fact that Flint had taken both Abigail and the man o war.

“Shit,” she muttered, drawing her sword when she noticed Vane headed her way. Although he was a lot bigger than her, she was determined to put up a fight. She lunged, managing to slash his arm and making him hiss in pain.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing here?” she demanded.

“Taking over the ship.” Vane struck her across the face, making her stagger. The moment she was off-balance, he kicked the sword from her hand. Fortunately, Gia still had a gun on her, which she was more than happy to point at him. Although she tried to shoot him, the gun did nothing. She frowned when the gun just clicked instead.

“Fucking gunpowder.”

Vane tackled her to the deck, and Gia’s world spun as her head bounced off the wood. She snarled and tried to shove him away, but he hit her across the face again. Her attempts to squirm angrily and hit at him were futile. Vane pinned her wrists either side of her head, raising his eyebrows as she continued trying to fight him off. He hauled her up and tossed her over his shoulder. Although Gia thrashed, she was a bit surprised that he hadn’t just killed her.

“Where are you taking me?” she spat.

“Captain’s cabin,” Vane responded, kicking in the doors to Flint’s cabin.

Gia was puzzled. “Why?”

“To keep you out of this.” Vane deposited her unceremoniously back on her feet, giving her a shove in the back so that she staggered into the cabin.

“How touching,” Gia sneered.

“I suggest you stay out of trouble,” Vane said, before he slammed the doors closed. Although they didn’t lock from the outside, she had the distinct feeling that he’d be having the door guarded. Furious, Gia spun and landed a kick on one of the legs of Flint’s table. It resulted in a throbbing toe, but not a lot else. Despite the fact that she was incensed, she had to admit that, right now, she was stuck in a bad situation with no way out.


End file.
